


A Chance On Change

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: When April finds herself unexpectedly out of a job, Leslie comes up with an idea that just might solve all of her problems.





	1. An Idea and A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea for an AU that I've had for a while now, based off a quick little drabble one-shot in my smaller AU collection. Hope you enjoy!

“April, I know this sucks. We’re going to do everything we can to get things back up and running, I promise.”

The ever-optimistic voice of Leslie Knope seemed like a faint buzzing in April’s mind. She stared at the coffee and untouched muffin on the napkin in front of her while her friend spooned some of the whipped cream from her coffee into her own mouth. The other occupants of the coffee shop might as well have been invisible to April. Slowly, she looked up to meet Leslie’s eyes.

“How can you say that?” April said. “Leslie, they closed the Parks department down _indefinitely.”_

“That doesn’t mean forever,” Leslie said.

“Yeah, but that Traeger guy said he has no idea when they could bring it back,” April went on. “I’m out of a job, now.” She crossed her arms and groaned. “How the hell am I supposed to stay calm about that?”

April knew the Pawnee government was going through hard times. It was just the way of things, it was the economy, and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn’t have a paycheck coming to her from this point on. She wasn’t the only one…Donna and Tom would be jobless too, and Ron, although he didn’t seem to care. In fact, the Parks director seemed _happy_ about it. Regardless, April needed to figure out a plan.

Leslie sighed. “I know, right now it seems like there’s nothing we can do. But Ben’s going to talk to him and maybe the Foundation will be able to do some non-profit work to help with the costs to keep it open.”

April met Leslie’s wide, blue-eyed stare. She was talking about the Sweetums Foundation, the company Leslie’s husband worked for. He had a pretty high-paying job from what April could remember…a senior executive or something of the sort in both the marketing and the non-profit department. April didn’t seem him often, but every once in a while he would drop by the Parks Department to visit his wife. They’d bring lunch and eat together and act too cute, and April would pretend to vomit into her tea.

“I don’t see how this will help my situation,” April said, finally taking a sip of her now cold coffee. “I'm still out of he job until then. I have rent and bills to pay.”

“April, I can help you with that—“

“No,” April said firmly.

Leslie sighed again and nodded. “Right. I just wanted to offer.”

“You know I appreciate it,” April rolled her eyes, because she genuinely _did_ appreciate it, “but no, thank you.” She wasn’t one for charity.

The two friends sat in silence for a while. April managed to take a few bites out of her muffin before her appetite was gone. She was going to have to look for another job, at least. She never thought she’d actually be sad to not have to go into work, but there was definitely a first time for everything. Leslie’s phone went off a few minutes later, startling the both of them as the loud chirping ring interrupted the heavy silence.

“Oh, it’s Ann,” Leslie said, her face lighting up when she saw the caller ID. “Give me one minute, April.“

“Great,” April rolled her eyes. “By all means, go ahead.” Ann wasn’t exactly her favorite person, to put it kindly. She was Leslie’s best friend in the world though, so April tolerated her.

“Uh huh,” Leslie’s face changed as she carried on the conversation. “No, I know…I know. No, Ben hasn’t told me anything.” Leslie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Ann, you know what the decision was and you seemed okay with it when the judge decided—okay, okay fine. Talk to you later, okay?” She hung up and rubbed her eyes, suddenly tired-looking.

“Everything all right?” April asked, curious despite the fact that she couldn’t stand Ann in the first place. She’d come by the Parks office whenever she could break away from the hospital to have lunch with Leslie, and from what little conversation April managed to have with her, Ann was nothing but a boring nurse with way too many lame medical stories that she seemed to think everyone would be interested in hearing. April avoided her whenever she could.

“Yeah,” Leslie said. “It’s just…Ann’s been stressed about the whole separation thing.”

“Oh,” April nodded slowly. “Well, if I was married to Ann, I’d want out too.”

“April,” Leslie gave her a sharp look. “Come on, that’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” April chuckled. “Leslie, come on…didn’t you tell me that Ann was the one who wanted to split with her husband in the first place?”

“Well, yeah,” Leslie said thoughtfully. “They’re not splitting for sure, though. Right now it’s just a trial separation. That’s neither here nor there, though…she’s still upset about the kids getting to stay with their father most of the week instead of her. She says he’s never around, but I have to be fair and admit that neither is she with the hours she works.”

“So, who watches the kids, then?” April asked, narrowing her eyes. “How old are they?”

“They’re five and seven,” Leslie said sadly. “They’ve had babysitters and sometimes Andy’s mother helps, but she’s older and can’t always keep up with them…”

“Wait,” April interrupted her. _“Andy?_ As in the Andy who works with Ben at Sweetums? He’s Ann’s husband?” April couldn’t believe it. She’d always heard his name tossed around when Ben was nearby but she’d never made the connection.

“Oh, yes, sorry,” Leslie said quickly. “I should have mentioned it in the first place. Andy is Ann’s husband. Anyway,” she put her phone away and finished her coffee, “they’re always scrambling to find someone and Andy’s so busy with work—” Leslie stopped short and trailed off, her eyes darting this way and that.

“Leslie?” April raised an eyebrow. “You okay? You’re getting that crazy look in your eyes like when you get a weird idea.”

“Oh my God, I just thought of something,” Leslie said, looking at April again with a huge smile on her face. “April, I just had an _awesome_ idea that just might solve your problems for the time being while we wait for the Parks department to get back in business.”

“What?” April asked hesitantly.

_“You_ could take care of Andy and Ann’s kids!”

At that, April actually laughed out loud. “Are you serious?” she said. “Leslie! Come on! That’s a terrible idea!”

“Why?” Leslie looked at her seriously. “What’s so terrible about it? You’re awesome with kids! Don’t try to tell me you’re not.”

“I’m awesome with _your_ kids because _your_ kids are awesome,” April pointed out, thinking fondly of the four year old triplets she absolutely adored.

“Ann’s kids are too!” Leslie said. “They’re sweet and they’re all around good kids.”

“Forget it Leslie,” April said. “I’m not gonna be a glorified babysitter for your bestie.”

“Think about it,” Leslie said. “You’d be seriously helping them out. Don’t think of it as just helping Ann. Think of Andy too. He pays the sitters well, from what I hear.”

“Leslie—“

“Please, just think about it?” Leslie said, standing up and shouldering her bag. “They need someone they can trust. I mean, the woman who watches the triplets every now and then—you know Roz, right? Well, we’d be lost without her. I know Andy and Ann could use the help, especially with all the stuff they’re going through. Those kids could use someone like you to bring a bit of stability to their lives. This has got to be hard on them.”

April bit her lip. On the one hand, this could solve her money issues for the time being. On the other, things could get weird when potential divorce was involved. If it wasn’t for Leslie and everything she’d already done for April in the first place, she’d be less willing to give it any thought. “Fine,” April sighed, after a while. “I’ll _think_ about it, okay?”

“Fantastic!” Leslie beamed, giving her friend a hug, which April squirmed out of with a groan and a reluctant smile. “All right, let’s get going. Speaking of kids, I’ve gotta pick mine up from pre-school.”

 

It only took April a couple of days to make up her mind. To be quite honest, it was right about when her car payment came in at the same exact time as her electric bill, and the big dip into her savings was enough to scare her into at least meeting with this Andy guy…at least to get a feel for the job opportunity. Nothing was set in stone and she could still walk away.

Leslie had set up the meeting for them, much to April’s delight. Any time she could avoid calling someone on the phone was fine by her. They’d agreed to meet at the same coffee place she’d met with Leslie at. It was nice and quiet, and one of the cleaner eateries Pawnee had to offer. April got there early and ordered herself a cappuccino, trying to quell her nerves. She didn’t know why she was so jittery about this whole thing. It wasn’t like her at all. Typically she couldn’t care less what people thought of her, but on this occasion she made sure to look presentable. If the guy had money and the job seemed easy enough, she wasn’t going to turn it down.

It was nearly ten minutes past the time they’d agreed upon, and April was starting to get annoyed. Just as she was about to text Leslie that she was leaving, that she was going to forget the whole thing, the door opened and a tall man hurried in, nearly stumbling on the carpet in his haste. He wore a dark grey suit and tie that was hung loosely around his neck. His hair was light brown and curly, with a darker, patchier stubble across his face. He looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on April. He squinted, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but thought better of it and made his way over. He stopped right in front of her, breathing heavily from the apparent sprint from his car.

“Hi,” he said hesitantly.

April looked up at him. He was even taller up close. “Hey…”

“Are you April?” he asked, tentatively.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded, looking him up and down. “You must be Andy?”

A huge smile broke out on his face, totally transforming him. He had a toothy grin, his smile going all the way to his eyes, which were a nice shade of green. He immediately took a seat at the table across from her and extended his hand.

“Phew,” he breathed out. “I’m so sorry I’m late—I had to rush to get out on time and Friday afternoon traffic is always a pain.”

April shook his massive hand. The tips of his fingers were calloused and his skin was warm. Not at all the type of hands she associated with a businessman. “It’s fine,” she shrugged, putting her own hands back in her lap.

“No,” Andy shook his head, taking his suit jacket off and draping it over the back of his chair. “It’s not fine. I need to manage my time better.” He looked over at the counter, where a small line to order was forming. “You want something to eat or drink?”

“I’ve already got something,” April gestured to her cappuccino. “I’m fine.”

“Oh, okay, cool,” Andy nodded. “I’m just gonna get a coffee real quick.” He stood up and scrambled over to the counter.

April watched him, not sure what to make of it all. _This_ was the guy who Ben worked with? _This_ was Ann’s husband? _This_ guy runs part of Sweetums? Not at all what she expected.

When Andy returned, he had an extra large coffee and a cinnamon roll, which he bit into with a satisfied groan. 

“So, um,” April cleared her throat. “Leslie tells me you need a nanny?” She decided the best thing to do was just cut to the chase. No use drawing this out any longer than necessary if it wasn’t worth it.

Andy chewed for a while and swallowed, wiping his hands on a napkin. “Yeah,” he said. “Leslie’s awesome, isn’t she?”

“She’s all right,” April shrugged. Well, obviously Leslie was awesome, but she wasn’t about to admit that to Andy.

“She also said you’re amazing with kids and you’re one of the greatest people ever to walk the earth,” Andy smiled. 

April felt herself blush. “Um…I’m okay.” That was just like Leslie to talk her up so undeservingly. If only April had the same confidence in herself that Leslie had in her. 

“Anyway, yeah,” Andy went on. “I guess I should tell you what I’m looking for and you can tell me a little bit about yourself.”

From the way Andy was speaking, calculated and measured, April could tell he’d probably rehearsed this before meeting with her. It didn’t seem natural for him based on the little she’d already gathered.

“Great,” she said.

“Well, um,” Andy scratched the back of his head. “I have two daughters. They’re five and seven years old.”

“Leslie told me,” April said. “What are their names?”

“Ella is the seven-year-old—I call her Ellie—and Madison is five. Sometimes we call her Maddie, or Maddie-bear, but I don’t think she likes that much,” Andy chuckled to himself. “She’s pretty fiery for her age. Ellie is more reserved. They’re both awesome.”

April smiled. “Do you have pictures?”

“Oh duh,” Andy smacked his forehead and took out his phone. “Of course I do. Here,” he handed it to April. “That’s them two weeks ago at Ellie’s birthday party.”

April studied the photo. The two little girls were nearly identical, one on each side of their father as he kneeled between them with his arms around them. There was no doubt they were siblings. The both of them favored Ann’s appearance, sporting darker brown hair and olive skin. They both, however, had Andy’s eyes and smile. “They look sweet,” April said honestly.

“Thanks,” Andy said. “They can be a handful, but they’re the best kids ever.”

“So,” April handed back his phone. “Can I ask a little about the job?”

“Oh yeah, of course,” Andy nodded.

“What exactly would you need me to do? What time would I need to be at the house and what kinds of things would I do for them?”

“Well,” Andy looked thoughtful. “Ellie’s in first grade, so she takes the bus to school. Madison’s in pre-k so you’d have to take her to and from school. Y’know, help them get ready in the morning and make their lunches for school and stuff. I’m terrible at those things.” He looked embarrassed as he spoke. “That was stuff their mom usually did.”

“Does Ann have custody too?” April couldn’t help herself. If she was going to do this, she needed to know exactly what was going on.

“She has them on Mondays and Tuesdays,” Andy said softly, “and every other weekend.”

“Oh,” was all April said.

“So, um…I work a lot,” Andy said, changing the subject. “I guess Leslie told you that I work with Ben at Sweetums.”

April nodded. “Yep.”

“I handle the non-profit stuff. Sometimes I have no idea what I’m doing,” Andy laughed. “Honestly I think I’m overpaid. But I guess it’s the reason I get to have my kids nearly full time, so…I’m not gonna complain.”

“Right,” April said.

“Anyway, uh…” Andy looked around. April could tell he was either easily distracted, or uncomfortable talking about his failing marriage. Maybe both? “I’ll pay you twenty dollars an hour.”

April stared at him, unblinking. _Was he serious?_ “Um…”

“Is that not enough?” Andy looked worried.

_God, it would be so easy to take advantage of this guy,_ April thought to herself. But she knew she wouldn’t. He didn’t deserve it. “No, that’s absolutely enough,” she said.

“Oh good,” Andy smiled, looking relieved. “Do you have a car?”

“Yes,” April said. “It’s not the best, but it’s running,” she shrugged.

“Oh, well, feel free use the extra car,” Andy said casually, like having an extra car was something everyone had the luxury of.

“Extra car?” April said.

“Uh-huh,” Andy nodded. “It’s already Maddie’s booster seat in it.”

“Okay…”

“That way you don’t have to drive your own car around and waste gas and milage.” He smiled at her happily. “Or I can pay you for your gas, either way.”

“No, that’s fine,” April said. “I can use your car.”

“Sweet,” Andy grinned. “You’ll like it, I think. It runs like a dream for an SUV.”

“So,” April plowed on, “what time would I have to be at your house in the morning?”

“Um,” Andy closed his eyes, thinking hard. “Maybe seven-thirty? Until I get home around six?”

Now April knew why he was willing to pay so much. Eleven hours was a long, long day, and even longer to be away from your kids every day. She was starting to have second thoughts about it all, but the promise of paid bills was stronger than her doubts. Andy just watched her, unsure yet still hopeful-looking.

What could she lose, really? At most, she’d make some cash to hold her over until the Parks department was back up and running. If it sucked or the kids were terrible, at least she gave it a shot and wouldn’t have to wonder about the “what-ifs” and “maybes” that would likely plague her brain. Plus, it would be nice not having to drive a car and worry about whether or not it’ll break down on the side of the road.

“Okay,” she said, finally. “I’ll do it.”

Andy’s face lit up. “You will?”

“Sure,” April shrugged. “Why not?”

“Oh my God!” Andy said happily. “This is awesome! Thank you so much, April! You have no idea how much stress I’ve been under, and—“ he stopped himself and diverted the conversation again. “This is gonna be awesome. I can’t wait for you to meet the girls.”

“Yeah about that,” April said. “Do you think I can meet them before I start? I want to get to know them a little bit.”

“Definitely!” Andy nodded. “Come by tomorrow at lunchtime? Then maybe you can start on Wednesday?”

“Sure,” April said. “Sounds good to me.”


	2. Ella and Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April meets Andy's girls

Andy’s house wasn’t gigantic, but it certainly wasn’t what you could consider small. The front lawn was huge and the grass looked springy and green, perfect for two girls to play. There was a wrap-around porch and a tire swing, flowers everywhere. It looked like a painting. From her parking spot, April could just make out the large swing set and sandbox in the fenced-in backyard peeking around the corner.

Andy answered the door right away with his same overlarge smile he wore at their first meeting. He was dressed down completely, a huge contrast to how she’d met him. He wore a plaid flannel over a t-shirt and jeans. His sneakers were grey and dirty-looking and his hair wasn’t combed, but somehow this look suited him more than his formal work-attire by a landslide.

“Hi April,” he said, moving aside so she could step in. “Come in!”

“Hey Andy,” April said, stepping over the threshold. In front of her was a large, carpeted staircase leading to the second floor, next to a huge hallway that appeared to lead off into a kitchen.

“We’re just about to eat lunch,” Andy said. “I ordered two pizzas. We’d love it if you stayed to eat with us.”

“Oh, um,” April looked at him. “I don’t have to stay—“

“C’mon, please stay?” Andy looked at her. “It’s good pizza, I promise,” he grinned.

April wasn’t planning on being here longer than necessary, but maybe she could make an exception. Especially if she was going to be here so often and for so many hours of the day.

“Okay,” she nodded. “Sure, I’ll stay.”

“Sweet!” Andy pumped his fist in the air. “Okay, come meet the girls.”

He led her down the hallway, and sure enough, it opened into a large kitchen. There was an island with stools as well as a little table where Andy’s two daughters were seated. Both of them looked up nervously when April entered, their eyes darting from hers back to their father’s.

“Ellie, Maddie,” Andy said, his voice calm and sweet, “I want you to meet someone very important.”

“Who’re you?” Maddie, the younger one, asked immediately.

“This is April,” Andy said. “April’s going to be spending a lot of time with you both while Daddy’s at work during the day.”

April walked over tentatively, smiling at the girls all the while. Both of them had their hair done in surprisingly neat braids, and both were still dressed in pajamas from the night before. “Hi,” April said softly. “Nice to meet you both.”

“Hi,” Ella said quietly. “You’re gonna babysit us?”

“Uh-huh,” April said, taking a seat in an empty chair. “I’m looking forward to it. I can’t wait for you to show me around.” She kept her calm and measured. April never could stand it when adults talked to kids in those high-pitched voices. They were people like everyone else.

Ella looked at her father, while Madison hopped off her chair and hid behind Andy’s legs, her little hand gripping the back of his pant leg.

“It’s okay,” Andy said reassuringly, taking Madison’s hand. “April is a friend of Auntie Leslie’s, too.”

“You know Auntie Leslie?” Ella asked, curiously.

“Uh-huh,” April nodded. “She’s a really, really good friend of mine.”

Suddenly, the little girl’s face changed. She looked relieved. It was almost as though April had said the magic words. As though anyone who could be friends with Leslie was definitely worth getting to know. April didn’t blame her.

Ella smiled. “Do you want to see my room?”

April glanced at Andy, who was beaming. “I’d love to,” April said, smiling back at the girl.

“Me too!” Maddie shouted suddenly, releasing her father’s hand and following her older sister.

“Mine first!” Ella shouted, taking off down the hallway toward the staircase April had passed when she arrived.

Andy chuckled. “Well, that went really well.”

“Yeah,” April said. She took a deep breath in and out. “I was worried for a second.”

“Worried?” Andy raised an eyebrow. “About what? That they wouldn’t like you?”

“Well,” April shrugged. “Yeah!”

Andy laughed out loud. “I don’t see how that’s possible.”

April felt her cheeks getting warm. She opened her mouth to retort, but didn’t know what to say. Andy just gave her a compliment. At least she thought he did. Did he?

“April!” Ella’s voice called down to her. “Come on!”

“Coming!” April answered, spinning on the spot and hurrying after the girls, with Andy in tow.

 

“This is my jewelry box,” Ella said proudly, gesturing to the little pink and gold box on her bureau. “If you open it up, there’s a spinning ballerina inside and she plays music!”

April watched, nodding politely, as Ella opened the box. “Oh, that’s awesome!”

“Yeah,” Ella nodded. “I take dance lessons too. Maddie doesn’t, but she likes to play soccer instead.”

“Daddy,” Maddie said, holding Andy’s hand in the doorway of Ella’s room. “Can I show April my soccer trophies?”

“Of course honey,” Andy said. “We can show her whatever you want!”

“I really love your room,” April said, looking around. “It’s so cool.”

“Yeah,” Ella said. “There’s a lot of pink, but it’s my favorite color.”

“Right,” April nodded.

They’d spent nearly twenty minutes in Ella’s room. The seven-year-old was determined to show April everything, from her fluffy bed comforter to the framed photos of her family, to her owl-shaped alarm clock. She had a toy box completely full of stuffed animals, along with a dozen more that had the privilege of staying on her bed all day. Those, as she put it specifically to April, were her “favorites” and needed to be with her at all times.

“Can you come see my room now?” Madison whined, reaching out to pull at April’s hand.

“Absolutely,” April said.

“Wait!” Ella cried out. “Daddy, I didn’t show her my clothes!”

“Honey,” Andy said, “April’s gonna be here on Wednesday and lots of days after that. I promise there’ll be plenty of time to show her everything.”

“Fine,” Ella’s shoulders slumped.

“I promise I’ll see them all,” April said. “Let’s go see your sister’s room, then maybe you can give me a tour of the rest of the house?”

“Yeah,” Madison said. “You can see my room and then we’ll show you Mommy and Daddy’s room.”

An awkward silence hung in the air. April chanced a glance over at Andy, who was staring at the ground. She’d never bothered to ask him what the girls knew of the separation situation, or whether or not they were even told there was anything going on in te first place. She made a mental note to ask him later. After all, she didn’t want to say the wrong thing in front of the girls.

“You know what?” Andy said. “Maybe not my room right now, okay? It’s a little messy.”

Madison shrugged. April didn’t say anything as she followed the younger girl to her room.

Madison’s room was similar to Ella’s. The only real difference was the absence of the color pink. Instead, the younger girl preferred _all_ the colors, with a primary focus on yellow, showcased on her bed and the walls. She had just as many stuffed animals, but far more trophies on her bureau as opposed to jewelry boxes and picture frames.

“You guys have such amazing rooms,” April said sweetly, once Madison had given her “tour” and they filed back into the hallway. “Thank you for showing me.”

“Wanna see the house now?” Ella asked.

“Definitely.”

Before they could start, Andy’s phone went off. April watched him check the ID and frown.

“Um, hey, I’ll catch up with you three, okay? Daddy’s gotta take this call.”

“But Daddy,” Madison said, frowning, “today is Saturday and you said no work on Saturdays!”

“It’s not work, sweetie,” Andy said firmly. “I’ll be right back.”

April watched him disappear into another room and close the door. She didn’t have a chance to hang around to listen, because at that moment both girls had taken one of her hands and were leading her away to show her the rest of the house.

 

Andy rejoined then after about twenty minutes or so. By that time, the girls had finished showing them all of upstairs (with the exception of their father’s room) and most of the first floor and basement. From what April could gather, there were five bedrooms and four bathrooms, a recreation room (which housed a great deal of guitars), a living room, dining room, kitchen, and a finished basement that had a movie theater-like set up and a large television where the girls informed her they liked to have “movie nights” with their parents.

All the while, April had listened intently. Ella and Madison were kind, intelligent girls who were as observant as they were sweet, and they tried to explain as much as possible to April in such a small amount of time. 

“Is everything okay?” April asked. 

“Yeah,” Andy said simply, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Y’know, just typical dumb lawyer stuff.”

“Oh...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Andy shrugged. “Had to get that call out of the way.”

“Andy,” April said, checking to make sure the girls had disappeared into the living room. “Do the girls know everything that’s going on?”

Andy looked at her sadly. “They know that their mom and dad haven’t lived together for a while. They know that we still love them more than anything, but we need to do this so things are even better for our family. They don’t really get _all_ of it.”

“Right,” April nodded. “I just needed to know to make sure I didn’t say the wrong thing.”

“They shouldn’t be asking you about it,” Andy said suddenly. “So, don’t feel like you have to answer if they do. Just change the subject.” His tone suggested that he wanted to keep them as far away from any type of conversation about the topic as possible. He was suddenly brash, almost annoyed. “Or just come to me about it.”

“Of course,” April said. “I was just making sure.”

Andy groaned. “I’m sorry,” he said, running a hand over his face. “I didn’t mean to sound like such as ass.”

“You didn’t,” April said. “Don’t worry, I get it.”

“One of these days,” Andy said, “when the girls are busy or at school or something, you and I can sit down and I’ll tell you more about the situation. Just so it’s easier for you to understand.”

April wasn’t expecting that. “Sure,” she said. 

Andy shrugged. “Separation sucks,” he sighed. “C’mon, let’s go find the girls.”

 

“So,” Leslie spoke to April on the phone later that night. “How did it go today? Tell me everything.”

“Leslie,” April rolled her eyes, lying on her back in her bed at home once more. She’d spent most of the afternoon at Andy’s place, mostly because the girls didn’t want her to leave. She took that as a good sign. “What do you want to know?”

“What did you think of Andy?”

“Why?” April asked, suddenly defensive for no particular reason.

“Well,” Leslie said, “he’s a sweetheart, isn’t he?”

“Oh,” April exhaled. “Yeah, he is.”

“What did you think of his kids?”

“They’re awesome,” April said simply, rolling over onto her stomach. She held the phone up to her ear with her shoulder as she lay there, exhausted from the day. “I really liked getting to meet them.”

“Mhm,” Leslie said. “I’m so happy this is going to work out for you.”

“Leslie?” April sighed. “How does Ann feel about this?”

“About what?”

“She must know I’m going to be working there, right?”

“Oh,” Leslie paused. “Well, of course she knows.”

“How does she feel about it?” April had been wondering since Leslie had first suggested it to her. Not that she cared at all what Ann thought, but she knew that if roles were reversed and she was the mother, she’d hate the idea that another woman was spending more time with her children than she was, and with her soon-to-be ex-husband to boot.

“She’s…well,” Leslie paused. “She’s dealing with it. She’s Ann.”

“I don’t know what that means,” April grumbled.

“It means it’s fine, and she trusts me, and I trust _you,_ so therefore Ann trusts you.”

“Okay,” April closed her eyes as she rested against her pillow. “Hey, how old is Andy?”

“Oh, um, let me think,” Leslie said. “He’s thirty-five.”

“Oh,” April said. There was a ten-year difference between them. For some reason he’d seemed younger. “Cool.”

“Well,” Leslie said, “I’ll let you go. I’m so happy it went well today. You’re going to have so much fun on Wednesday.”

“Yeah…thanks, Leslie.”

April hung up and clicked off her lamp. She decided that the following day was going to be all about her. She hadn’t had some real time to herself in forever, and with her new job starting on Wednesday, she needed to get some things in order. Maybe she should buy some new outfits or something? April never really cared much when it came to her appearance, but for some reason this time it really felt like it mattered.

Her phone vibrated beside her just as she was closing her eyes, and she noticed right away it was an e-mail from Andy.

_Hi April!_

_Hey, hope I’m not bothering you. The girls really loved meeting you today. They’re so excited and they couldn’t stop talking about you all day after you left. Makes me happy to know they’re looking forward to hanging out with you. Safe to say I made the right choice… :)_

_Anyway, if you’d like, maybe you can come over again on Monday. I’m working from home and the kids are with their mom, and I can fill you in on the stuff we talked about. You know, the stuff that’s easier to talk about when they’re not around. Just so we’re on the same page. Let me know._

_Andy_

April read the e-mail over three times. The girls liked her. Andy seemed to like her. He wanted to meet up again to talk about the separation. She wasted no time in responding.

_Hey Andy,_

_Glad to hear that. I loved meeting the girls too. Monday sounds good. Let me know what time works best._

_April_

He must have been up. He replied right away.

_Noon? Come over for lunch. I can’t cook that well but I can order food like a champ._

April stared at her screen and smiled.


	3. Coffee and Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy go over the basics before she starts her new job.

It felt like no time at all before April was pulling into the driveway of Andy’s house again. She’d made sure to look the part, which is to say, a woman starting a new job and not a girl in her mid-twenties who lounged around all day. She’d bought new clothes and a new pair of shoes. She combed her hair and put on minimal make up. She wanted to look professional. There were only so many days of working in the same office before you start to lose your will to go the extra mile.

Andy answered the door right away. He was wearing plaid again, only this time it was a different color, and instead of jeans he wore grey sweatpants and slippers.

“Sorry for this,” he gestured to his clothing. “When I work from home I don’t have to wear a suit and tie, and that’s kind of awesome. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine…I don’t blame you,” April said. She looked around. Everything was eerily muted. It was strange without the girls and the blaring television with their cartoons like she’d walked into the other day. “What time does Ann usually pick them up on Mondays and Tuesdays?”

“Eight,” Andy said, leading her to the kitchen. He grabbed a coffee cup from the cupboard and offered it to her.

“Thanks,” April took it while Andy poured her some coffee from a fresh pot.

“I drink way too much coffee,” Andy said. “But it actually helps me concentrate. If I don’t, I’ll start wandering around and then work piles up, which isn’t fun at all.”

“I understand,” April grinned. “I’m the same way.”

“Anyway,” Andy sighed. “You cool with Chinese food? I’ll order some and we can talk while we wait. Then maybe I can show you around more? Without the girls here, I can actually take the time to show you where the important stuff is.” He gestured to the couch in the living room. “It’s more comfortable in here.”

April sat and waited while he called to order the food, sipping her coffee and looking around. There were places on tables and even the walls where it was obvious that photos had been taken down or moved. April wondered what they’d been of, but she was pretty sure Ann was in most of them. The only ones left were either of the girls alone or with Andy.

“Okay,” Andy said, returning and sitting on the couch adjacent to hers. “How should I start?” He scratched his jaw. “I guess I’ll start from the beginning?”

“Sure,” April nodded.

Andy cleared his throat. “Well, um…okay. Ann and I got married eight years ago.”

“Oh,” April opened her mouth and closed it quickly. “Guess you mean the _very_ beginning, huh?” Did she need to hear all that? And more importantly, did she _want_ to?

“Sorry,” Andy said quickly. “Is that weird?”

“No, no,” April shook her head. “Go ahead.” 

“Okay,” Andy continued. “Well, we met in college, but we didn’t start dating until a little after that. She was going to school for nursing and I was just goofing around all day. I nearly flunked out until I managed to _somehow_ get a degree in music education.”

“That’s awesome,” April nodded. “I wondered who played all those guitars I saw last time,” she smiled.

“Yup,” Andy said. “They’re all mine. I used to be in a band.”

“What was your band called?”

“Mouse Rat,” Andy said proudly, smirking when April chuckled at the name. “Anyway, Ann met Leslie after she graduated, and then a couple of years later we all met Ben. He and Leslie got together pretty quickly after that, and Ben started working for Sweetums.”

“Right,” April nodded. She’d always thought Ben was such a nerd, but she wasn’t about to tell Andy that. Whatever Ben did for Sweetums, it was probably boring.

“As for how I got where I am right now, long story short, Ben needed an assistant when his job got more complicated. I wasn’t finding any luck with teaching jobs because no one wanted to hire a music teacher for budget reasons. Leslie liked me enough, so Ben decided to hire me. Fast forward a little bit and now I run the non-profit department. I owe it all to Leslie, really.”

“Leslie is good like that,” April nodded, impressed. “So Ben is your boss?”

“Well, kinda,” Andy said. “Technically, my boss is _also_ this guy in London named Eddie. When I first started working in the non-profit department, I went to London for three months to learn all about everything I’ll be doing.”

“That must have been amazing,” April said. “Ugh, I’d love to get away from this dumb city for a while like that.”

“It was,” Andy said. “Super awesome…” His eyes said otherwise, though.

“I’m guessing Ann didn’t like it much,” April said softly. “You being away like that.”

“No, she didn’t,” Andy shook his head.

“Were you guys married at this time?”

“Oh, yeah,” Andy continued, “Ann and I got married right after I started working for Ben. We had Ella not long after that.” Andy looked at the ground. “She was, ah, how do I put this…she was unexpected.”

“I understand,” April chuckled softly. “So you didn’t want kids?” It was hard to imagine the man in front of her as someone who didn’t. From the moment she’d met him, fatherhood seemed like it was made for Andy.

“Oh, I absolutely did!” Andy said quickly, looking up with wide eyes. “I was super thrilled about it! Ann was the one who had wanted to wait a little longer if we could have.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I dunno, a few months ago when we started talking about things, Ann told me that she started feeling unhappy a little while after Ella was born.”

“Did you guys try to work it out?” April asked, curious. “Could you tell something was going on with her before she brought it up?”

“No, I didn’t know,” Andy said. “Sometimes I’m just oblivious. She got even more distant two years later when we had Maddie. I guess…I dunno, she said I was always working and I was never home to help with the kids. I wanted to be, believe me! I just needed to make sure I had the money to take care of them. It also didn’t help that Ann worked odd hours at the hospital and I never knew when she’d be home either. She would work nights and I would work days and we’d never see each other.”

“Right,” April said.

“So, like I mentioned, a few months ago Ann tells me she wants to separate,” Andy said, and now his voice was low and sad. “She said she wants to try it for a little while and see how it feels. See if we’re happier.”

“Where does she live now?” April asked.

“She’s got a small house near the Pawnee Commons,” Andy said, and April knew just where he meant. It was right near the newer park Leslie had worked so hard to get built a couple of years back. “It was the house we lived in when we first moved in together.”

“So she sees the kids on Mondays and Tuesdays?”

“Yeah,” Andy nodded. “Because of her work schedule, those days are her only days off and when she does work, it’s usually at night. Then every other weekend she has them too.”

“How do you feel about that arrangement?” April asked.

_How do you feel about that arrangement?_ Who did she think she was to him? A psychologist? A counselor? She didn’t have any real business asking these things. The usual April Ludgate wouldn’t—shouldn’t—care. Yet here she was.

Andy shrugged. “Fine, I guess. I mean, I’m happy because I have the girls most of the time. I just…I couldn’t imagine not seeing them every day. I hate when they’re not here,” he said sadly.

Andy looked broken when he was sad. It was unnerving. April almost had the urge to reach out and grasp his hand. Instead, she offered him a smile. “Well, it doesn’t take a genius to tell that you’re an amazing dad,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I can tell the girls love you.”

Andy looked up and smiled. “Thanks April. This whole thing just…well, it really, really sucks.”

“It must,” April said softly. “I mean, I’m not gonna pretend that I know what you’re going though, because I don’t. But I have had my share of bad relationships and messy breakups, so I can relate…kind of.”

“Ha, well, maybe someday you can tell me about one of them,” Andy bit his lip, his expression curious but playful.

“Yeah, maybe if you want to be bored out of your mind,” April laughed dryly. She didn’t want to go there with him. Technically he was her boss, and that would be just plain weird. Not that there was anything wrong with weird, per se, but that was too strange even for her. 

“C’mon, it can’t be that boring.”

“It is,” April rolled her eyes. “It totally is.” _Not going there._

They stared at each other, smiling. Andy spoke again first. “Do you think you’ll ever want any kids of your own someday?”

“God, no,” April shook her head. “I like other people’s kids, but they’re not for me.”

“Right.” Andy met her stare for a moment before looking away.

“I’m not saying kids aren’t awesome,” April said quickly, afraid she might have given him the wrong idea. “I mean, I just can’t see myself being a good parent.”

“No, I get it,” Andy said.

“Damn it,” April groaned. “Now you’re totally gonna fire me, aren’t you?” She smiled, making sure he knew she was kidding.

“Ha! No, I’m not,” Andy laughed. “You’re gonna have to do more than that, April.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“I dunno.”

“Like burn the kitchen down while cooking breakfast?” April offered.

“No, like scratching one of my guitars,” Andy replied, trying to keep his face straight and failing. They both burst out laughing at the same time. 

There it was, the one thing April enjoyed most about Andy as a person. He had what was probably the most genuine smile she’d ever seen. Crooked, the corner of his mouth rising just a bit higher on one end than the other. It was addicting to look at. Somehow, despite what he was going through, he stayed positive. She wished she could be that way, sometimes. His laughter was just as endearing as his smile. 

“So, um, is there anything else you wanted to know about?” Andy asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah,” April nodded. “Actually, there is one more thing. What do the kids know about the separation, exactly? In case they ask me something or something awkward comes up. I don’t want to say something I shouldn’t...or get fired,” she chuckled. 

“Well,” Andy frowned. “They know that their mom and Dad live apart and they know they get to be with their mom on Mondays and Tuesdays. They think it’s because I have to go away for work on those days. I don’t have the heart to tell them the truth.”

“You’re trying to protect them,” April said. “I get it. Does Ann follow that same story?”

“I asked her to,” Andy said. “I hope she is. We don’t really talk these days unless it’s about the girls or some dumb court thing.”

“Do you think…” April paused. _Maybe she shouldn’t ask?_ Curiosity got the better of her. “Do you think you and Ann might get back together?” Part of her was hoping, for some reason, that Andy would say no. _No way in hell…not a chance…never…_

Instead, Andy only shrugged. “No idea,” he said. “It would be nice, but I doubt she still has any feelings for me at all.”

“Well, you never know.” _Do you still have feelings for her?_ Ugh, why did she care so much?

Andy laughed, but there wasn’t any real joy in it. Instead, they sat in an awkward silence until the doorbell rang. “Food’s here,” he said, jumping up quickly. 

 

April spent another two hours with Andy after they’d finished eating. He showed her all the little things, like how to work the alarm system, where the laundry room was, the inside of the pantry where all the groceries were kept, and any other little useful areas of the house. All of it was fairly simple to figure out, so April wasn’t worried. He took a moment to show her his guitars up close. She watched, smiling all the while, while he played her a bit of one of his songs from his Mouse Rat days. Now she could see where his calloused hands came from…the constant fretting and plucking of a guitar would do that to a person.

One room in specific that Andy held off on was his bedroom. April honestly didn’t think she ever really had any use for it and figured Andy felt the same way. So, she was surprised when he brought her to the closed door and stood outside it awkwardly.

“Um,” he cleared his throat, his hand on the doorknob. “My room is kind of a mess right now. There’s boxes and clothes everywhere. Ann is still storing some of her stuff here until things are more final. I haven’t exactly made my bed in a while. There’s no real reason why the girls should ever have to go in here, so don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” April shrugged. 

“Plus, we have a lady who comes and tidies up once a week,” Andy added. “She’s super nice. Every Monday, actually, so you don’t have to worry about stuff like that because you won’t ever see her.”

“Okay,” April said again, unsure what else to say.

“Oh!” Andy smacked his own forehead. “Another thing, let’s say you’re here a little later that usual because I’m held up at work, or the weather is shitty and you’re not comfortable driving home. You’re totally welcome to use the extra bedroom for yourself.”

Really?

“Oh,” April said. “You...sure?”

“Only if you wanna!” Andy said quickly. “No pressure, but just in case it’s easier.”

“Thank you,” April said simply. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Awesome…anyway,” Andy took his hand off the door. It remained closed. “C’mon, let’s go back downstairs.”

 

“I hope I made things easy for you,” Andy said, once he had walked her back to her car in the front yard. His hands were in his pockets as he stood there, swaying from foot to foot. “You think you’ll be all set for Wednesday?”

“Totally,” April nodded. “It’s all simple enough. I can always call you if I need to.”

“Sweet,” Andy sighed happily. “Well, I’ll see you in a couple days then?”

“Yup,” April made to leave, but was caught off guard when Andy held out his hand, fingers splayed out in the air. She stared at it for a few moments before she slowly met his palm for a hi-five.

“I’m really, really glad you’re gonna be doing this, April,” Andy said softly, once his hands were back by his sides. “I’ve been agonizing over this for a while now, y’know? I mean, when it comes to your kids, you want what’s best for them. You want them to feel loved and safe. I know you’ll be perfect for this. They’re gonna love you.”

April rolled her lips, a natural habit, and nodded. “Thanks.”

“Another thing,” he added. “It’s dumb, but it’s important. Thanks for listening to me ramble about all that…stuff.”

“Anytime, Andy,” April shrugged. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Anyway,” Andy kicked some grass with his foot and looked at her, smiling. “I’ll see you soon.”


	4. Custody and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three months in and April's got the hang of things, until Andy gets some unsettling news.

_Three Months Later_

April soon realized how quickly time can pass when you stay busy. Twice as quickly when you’re doing something you enjoy. She never expected to love taking care of Ella and Madison as much as she did. She never expected to form such an attachment to them in a short three months. April felt like she was doing more than just taking care of them. She felt like she was partly responsible for their growth, and although some people may not believe her, she took that job seriously. 

Andy was constantly telling her how grateful he was for everything she was doing for them. She didn’t get to spend a whole lot of time with him since he left so early and came home so late most days, but with each week that passed she learned more about him as a person and as a father.

She tried her best to mind her business when it came to Andy and Ann’s separation. Nothing had changed between them. April had spoken to Ann on several occasions, whether it be when she was picking up or dropping off the girls, or stopping by Andy’s house for some random reason. The conversation was always curt. April sensed right away that in Ann’s eyes, her presence in the house where their daughters lived wasn’t as welcome. For Andy’s sake (and more importantly, the girls’ sake), April bit her tongue and kept her thoughts to herself.

“What do you think?” Andy asked, walking into the kitchen that morning. He was wearing a new suit, tailored to his much slimmer body. April still wasn’t used to seeing him this way. When they’d met, he wasn’t terribly overweight, but he wasn’t in shape either. He had a pleasant softness to him that she kind of liked. Now, it had been two months since he’d started working out and dropping beers from his diet, and he looked like a new man.

“You look hamsom, Daddy,” Madison said, looking up from her breakfast.

“You mean _handsome,”_ Ella rolled her eyes, while April chuckled softly. “You look very handsome, Daddy.”

“Aww, thanks munchkins,” he said, adjusting his tie as he kissed the both of them on the head. Then he looked at April, holding both his arms stretched out on either side of himself. “Well? C’mon, I need a woman’s opinion.” He grinned at her.

“What the girls said,” April said, grinning.

“Nice,” Andy nodded. “I’ll take it.” He ran a hand through his darker facial hair. His beard had grown in quite a bit too. Funnily enough, April swore he’d started growing it out the week after she let it slip that she preferred a man with some facial hair. Then again, why would he do that?

“So, uh, you’re coming home earlier tonight, right?” April said, tapping her fingers against her coffee cup. “Remember, I have to head out early.”

“Sure,” Andy nodded. “Haven’t forgotten. I wrote it on my arm,” he patted his upper right bicep, hidden beneath his clothes.

“Andy, you’ve gotta stop doing that,” April said, shaking her head.

“I know, but it helps me,” he shrugged. Grabbing a cup, he poured himself some coffee. “You going out tonight?” he asked casually. “Getting together with friends?”

“Well,” April sighed, “I actually have a date.”

There was a moment of silence where the only sound was the girls crunching on their cereal, then the sound of liquid splashing onto the floor. Andy had overpoured his coffee, his eyes fixed on the overflowing cup. April noticed before he did.

“Dude!” she got up quickly. “Watch out for your suit!”

“Shit,” Andy jumped backward, avoiding the mess.

"Daddy said a bad word,” Maddie whispered to her sister, while Ella nodded gravely.

“Don’t repeat that!” Andy shouted, as April grabbed some paper towels to soak up the mess. “April, it’s fine, I got it…my fault.”

“You’re gonna be late for work,” she shook her head. “I got it.”

“Uh,” Andy grabbed his briefcase, “you said you’ve got a date, huh?” April shrugged, not looking up. Andy shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Awesome, good for you…” He seemed less than enthused.

April stood up and tossed the paper towel away. “Yeah, it’s no big deal.” And it wasn’t. April hadn’t met the guy. Her sister had set them up. Her love life had all but dried out over the past year and she needed to get back out there, even if it meant a few shitty dates in the process.

“Well, um…” Andy smiled, but it was no where near as genuine as his typical toothy grin. It looked forced. “I hope you have a ton of fun.”

“Thanks…”

Andy was acting weird. April watched him closely. If she didn’t know any better, she would say he was jealous. But again…why would he be?

“Don’t forget girls,” Andy said, turning to his daughters now, “Mom’s coming this afternoon to take you to her house, so make sure your bags are packed. Okay?”

“Okay!” Ella said excitedly.

“Mama’s house!” Maddie cheered, pumping her little fist in the air like her father so often did.

“Uh-huh,” Andy cleared his throat. “Love you guys,” he kissed them both again, once on each cheek. “I’ll see you this afternoon.” He turned to April and nodded at her. “See you too, April.”

“Right,” April said. She couldn’t shake that awkward feeling. “See you.”

 

April felt strange all during the rest of the day. She just couldn’t shake the way Andy looked at her when she mentioned her date, or the way the atmosphere in the room seemed to drop fifty degrees after.

The girls were their typical happy selves, not noticing a thing. April helped them get ready for school like usual. They brought Maddie to pre-k and then headed back to catch Ella’s bus. Then, April did her usual routine of cleaning up their breakfast dishes and their rooms and organizing their clean laundry. It wasn’t like Andy expected her to do _all_ of it every day, but April didn’t mind. Even though it was housework, and even though she’d rather die then do her _own_ laundry most days, doing it for these two was no problem at all. It was weird.

She had until early afternoon all to herself, so April filled the time with reading and relaxing as she did most days. Opening her book in her favorite arm chair, April was just settling down when her phone went off. It was Leslie.

“Hello?”

“April!” Leslie’s voice was as cheery as always. “How are you? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!”

“I’m good,” April said, closing her book and putting it to the side.

“How’s the job? Do you love it?”

April smiled, but only because Leslie couldn’t see her over the phone. “It’s great…I’m really enjoying it. The girls are awesome.”

“Oh good!” Leslie said. “I knew you would!”

“Mhm,” April hummed.

“Well, there’s a reason I’m calling you,” Leslie went on. “You know the Parks department is up and running again, right? The government worked it out and we’re on a low budget, but it’s going to be fine for now.”

“Oh, okay…good.”

“I know you’re enjoying your job. I’m not asking you to leave. What I am asking you is if you want your old job back a couple of days a week. Whichever days you aren’t with the kids. I think it’s Mondays and Tuesdays?”

April leaned back in her chair and sighed. She didn’t need the Parks job anymore, truth be told. She was getting on just fine with what she made as a nanny and she sort of enjoyed the extra days off, but the double income wouldn’t be too bad either. Especially if she wanted to get out of her crappy apartment into something better anytime soon.

“I guess so,” she said. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with this job, I’ll be fine with it.”

“Look at you,” Leslie chuckled. “You really do love it there.”

“I don’t want the girls to think I’m abandoning them or anything,” April said defensively. “They could use some stability in their lives. It’s not like their parents are around all that much.” There was silence on the other end, and April knew she’d crossed a line. She often forgot that Ann was Leslie’s best friend. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Leslie said quickly. “You’re right, the girls do love having you around and they need that.”

“I didn’t mean anything against Ann,” April said firmly. “She’s…” and April struggled to say the words, “…nice…and a good mom.”

“She is,” Leslie said. “She really is. And she’s grateful for what you’re doing for her family.”

 _Really?_ April never would have guessed.

“Great,” April rolled her eyes, because Leslie couldn’t see that either.

“So anyway,” the other woman said, after a pause, “you’ll come back two days a week?”

“Yup.”

“Great! So we’ll see you a week from Monday!”

“Sure.”

“Bye April!”

“Bye Leslie.”

Then Leslie hung up, and April returned to her book. She tried to think about her life before she met Andy and his kids, but she came to the quick realization that she was a lot happier now than she was a few short months ago. She preferred it this way, and that was saying a whole lot.

 

April had had her share of bad dates, but this one had to have been the worst. She didn’t know what Natalie was thinking. Her sister was going to hear it for the next month.

At ten o’clock, April found herself driving back to Andy’s house before she went home for the weekend. She’d left when Andy came home at five o’clock on the dot, which was rare, just so she could hurry home and get ready. In doing so, she’d forgotten half the things she’d need for the weekend.

She knew the girls would be long gone by now, spending the weekend with Ann. They’d been so excited while they were packing their bags, telling April about all the things they wanted to do with their mom and all about their room at her house. April only smiled and listened, making sure they had everything they needed for their four day stay.

The light was on in the kitchen, and April could hear the faint buzz of the television from the living room mixed with the chorus of some song playing from the stereo. The rest of the house was dark.

“Andy?” April said softly, looking around as she spoke.

_“April?”_

Andy was on the couch, sitting slumped back against the cushions with a beer in his hand. He was still dressed in his work clothes, though his tie hung loose around his neck and his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. His shoes were off, kicked to the side.

“What are you doing?” April stepped into the living room and looked around. There were several more empty beer bottles on the floor.

“Nothing, I’m…” Andy looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are you doing back here?”

“I forgot my stuff,” April shrugged, rolling her eyes. “Typical of me, I guess.”

“Oh,” Andy nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, I just…I wasn’t expecting you,” he chuckled. “I’m sorry the place looks like this…and uh, that I look like this.”

“Is everything okay?” April sat next to him on the couch. Andy certainly looked better when she’d left him that afternoon than he did now.

“Yeah, sure,” Andy shrugged, yawning wide. “I guess you could say that.”

“Andy, why are you—”

“Hey, how was your date?” he asked, changing the subject quickly. He sat up straighter and looked at her eagerly.

“Ugh,” April shook her head. “Let’s just say I’ve had better and I’ve had worse.”

“Oh-ho,” Andy grinned. “Something tells me this is gonna be a good one. Unless, uh,” he looked away, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me, it’s not my business.”

“No, no,” April grinned. “You’ll like this story. Believe me, it’s a good one.”

“This calls for some wine,” Andy said, as he shot up off the couch to grab a bottle and two glasses. “Red or white?”

“Red,” April said.

“Nice!” Andy returned a moment later, popping the cork out of a bottle and pouring. Once he was settled, he leaned back comfortably. “Okay, let’s hear it.”

“Okay,” April sipped her wine and kicked off her heels. Her feet instantly felt a million times better. “So, my sister Natalie set this date up for me, right? Well, all I knew was that it was this guy named Derek who she knew from college. She said we’d be a good match and all that shit people typically say when they want to set you up.” Andy nodded, listening intently. “Well, I got there—“

“Where?”

“We agreed to meet at this bar, the _Snakehole Lounge.”_

“Oh, that place?” Andy crinkled up his nose and laughed. “That place is kind of a dive…”

“Yeah, I know,” April kicked at his feet playfully. “Don’t laugh when I tell you the next part, okay?”

“I swear,” Andy made an imaginary cross over his heart.

“Okay,” April sighed and took a large sip of wine. “Well, I got there and saw Derek. I was walking over to him and I realized that he wasn’t alone.”

“Huh?” Andy frowned. “He had another girl with him?”

April laughed loudly and took another sip. Andy immediately refilled the both of their glasses. “Um, nope…try again,” she said.

“I’m confused…”

“He was with his _boyfriend,”_ April finished loudly.

“His _what?”_

“Yeah, his boyfriend,” April said. “I wanted to kill Natalie. Apparently she forgot to let me in on the little detail that he already had a boyfriend.”

“Well,” Andy opened and closed his fist like he was trying to grasp what she was telling him, “why did he agree to meet you if he was already, y’know, in a relationship?”

“That’s what I was wondering at first,” April said. “I asked him that very question and he told me they were looking for a third person to be in their ‘relationship’ with them.”

“I’m…assuming you said no?”

“You’re assuming correctly,” April sighed. “Look, the fact that they’re both gay, that’s awesome…but I wasn’t looking to be anyone’s ‘third’ person.”

“I understand,” Andy said solemnly. “So I’m guessing you didn’t hang around?”

“No, I had a couple of drinks with them,” April shrugged. “That was it.”

“Oh.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve been on a real date, I was kind of hoping it would go better. Whatever, I should have known,” April shook her head and downed the rest of her glass.

“Sorry it sucked,” Andy said sympathetically.

“Yeah, thanks,” April said.

There was a long pause where neither of them said anything. Andy poured himself a little more wine, then refilled April’s glass half-way. For a while, she thought maybe they were done talking. Maybe Andy found the whole thing just as strange as she did and didn’t know what else to say. April was about to stand up and gather her things to leave when Andy spoke.

“Ann wants to change the custody agreement,” he said suddenly, not looking at her while he spoke.

April looked at him quickly. “What?”

“Yeah,” Andy said, sipping his glass. “When she came to pick them up today she told me.”

“What did she say?”

Andy laughed softly, but there wasn’t any joy in it. Suddenly, he looked miserable. “Her hours are changing at the hospital,” he said. “She’s gonna be working a regular schedule. Nine o'clock to three o’clock and stuff like that. No more full weekends, either.”

“But why should that—“

“She said that she’ll be around more than me. She said that maybe _she_ should have the kids most of the time and I should get the two days a week and every other weekend, just like she’s got now.” Andy took a shaky breath. He looked like he was about to cry. "We fought about it right before she left with the girls. They probably heard the whole thing even though we told them to wait upstairs."

“Andy…” April put a hand on his arm. “She can’t just change the arrangement like that. It’s got to go through court.”

“I know, but she’ll win,” Andy said bitterly. “The mother always wins in these type of cases. That’s what Ben told me.”

“Ben’s a dork who only knows about numbers,” April said firmly. “Don’t listen to him.”

“Ann’s right, April,” Andy groaned. “I work all the time. I’m not home nearly as much as I used to be. She’ll be around more and she’ll be able to take them to school and pick them up.”

Then April realized it. That was why Leslie was pushing for her to take her old job back. Because she might not have this job much longer anyway. Did Leslie know the entire time that this was going to be the end result? 

“Listen,” April rubbed his arm. She was sure that if she’d been sober she’d never have touched him like this in the first place, but at the moment everything felt a little fuzzy. “You’ll work this out, okay? The girls love you. They love their mom too. They’re going to want to be able to see you both equally.”

“Yeah?” Andy looked up at her, his eyes red.

“Yeah,” April nodded. “Don’t worry, okay? You’ll be okay.”

Slowly, Andy smiled. He sat up shakily. “Thanks, April.”

“No problem,” she replied. She found herself naturally leaning closer to him and, catching herself, she backed up quickly. “Maybe you should get to bed and sleep it off? You’ll be able to think straight in the morning. I should get going, too…” She stood a little too quickly, wobbling on the spot. 

“Woah,” Andy said, steadying her. “Um, maybe you’d be better not drive anywhere tonight? What d’you think?”

“Shit,” April felt her head spinning. “I didn’t realize how much I had.” The room was spinning now, too.

“You okay?” Andy looked at her worriedly.

“Y-yeah,” April nodded. “I’ll be fine. I think I…I’m gonna take you up on that offer to use the room upstairs.”

“Yeah, of course,” Andy said, helping her stand. “C’mon, I’ll help you up there. You need anything, or—?”

“Just a bed,” she said.

“C’mon…” Andy turned off the downstairs lights and helped guide her to the stairs. Slowly, they made their way up, April gripping the railing with one hand and Andy’s arm with the other. 

Her stuff was still in the spare room when she got there, right where she’d left it earlier that day. She sat down, feeling herself sink into the comforter. She’d never actually noticed before how nice the bed was. The room itself was cozy and warm.

“Thanks,” she said drowsily.

“Well, if you need anything, just let me know, okay?” Andy stood in the doorway as April fell back on the mattress. The bed was insanely comfortable. “I’m right down the hall.”

“Right,” April smiled stupidly, the alcohol messing with her. “Sounds good…thanks Andy.”

“Any time,” Andy said. He looked at her, his eyes soft. He looked like he wanted to say something else, his mouth opening and closing just as quickly. Then he closed the door, leaving April alone to her thoughts. They were there, buried under the alcohol buzz and the exhaustion from the long day and strange night.

Ann wanted to be around the kids more. April might be out of this job after all. She tried not to think about it as she crawled under the covers, not bothering to get undressed, and fell fast asleep with her head spinning.


	5. Fights and Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April oversteps her boundaries a bit, which doesn't bode well for Andy...

When April woke the next morning, her head was pounding. She never realized how much of a lightweight she was. If two glasses of wine and a couple of drinks at the bar were enough to make her feel this awful, she had to choose her next drink experience more carefully. As she stared at the ceiling, she wondered if Andy was feeling the same way. 

She sat up slowly. Her clothes from the night before felt stiff and sweaty on her body. She glanced at the clock and it was already nearing ten in the morning. She also noticed that there was a glass of water and four aspirin on the little nightstand next to her bed. Smiling, she took them immediately.

 

Andy was already downstairs. April followed the smell of food cooking all the way into the kitchen, where he was leaning over the stove and flipping pancakes. He was dressed in that same Mouse Rat t-shirt he loved so much and an old pair of baggy shorts. When he noticed April, he looked up and smiled.

“Hey! Good morning!” he said happily. “Hope you’re hungry, because I just so happen to make the best pancakes in the world. Ask the girls next time you see them.” He gestured to a place setting that he’d arranged. There was a mug of hot coffee, a glass of orange juice, scrambled eggs and breakfast sausage. Then, he topped it off with three fluffy pancakes fresh from the stove. 

April smiled. “You did all this?”

“Yeah, who else?” he chuckled. “I love making breakfast.”

“I thought you said you weren’t much of a cook,” April sat down and started on some sausage. After a couple of bites, her stomach already felt better.

“I’m not, but breakfast food is barely cooking,” Andy shrugged. Then he joined her at the table. “Did you take the aspirin I left out for you?”

“Yes,” April sipped her coffee. “Thanks, I needed it.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Andy looked at his own cup. “You feeling okay?”

“Better now,” April said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I kept pouring you wine,” Andy said slowly. “If I knew you’d get like that I’d have stopped after one glass.”

“It’s fine,” April shrugged. “I mean, most of it probably had to do with the fact that I didn’t eat much last night because the date was so awkward.” She thought again about the disaster her sister had arranged and shook her head.

“How’d you sleep?” Andy asked.

“Amazing,” April said. “That bed is so comfortable.”

“Yeah, isn’t it?” Andy grinned. “I’ve slept on it a few times. Mostly when Ann and I would fight.” An awkward silence hit them, and April focused on her food for a while.

“Andy?” April spoke after several long minutes.

“Hm?”

“What are you gonna do about this thing with Ann and the kids?”

Andy sighed. “I don’t know. I mean, I have to try and fight it. I can’t only see my girls two days a week. I can’t.”

“I know,” April said softly.   
“I need to talk to Ann again. No fighting, just a real adult conversation until we work something out.”

“Totally.”

Andy chuckled. “That’s the most adult thing I think I’ve ever said in my life.” 

“Yeah?” April smiled. 

“Uh-huh,” Andy ran a hand through his scruff and scratched his chin.

“I mean,” April tapped her fingers on the counter, “is there’s a way you guys can alternate schedules? One week you have the girls for two days and the weekend, then Ann does the same the following week?”

“That’s a lot of moving around for them,” Andy sighed. “I hate to have them shuffling around like that. They shouldn’t have to—they shouldn’t have to deal with this…it’s not fair to them.”

“I know…”

“I guess I could talk to Ann about it,” Andy said. “I mean, the only other option is…”

“Going to court and fighting over it, until someone gets what they want,” April finished for him.

“Yeah,” Andy said. “That would suck.”

“Well, listen,” April reached out and grasped his wrist. “Plan a night or afternoon with Ann when you guys can sit down and talk everything out. I’ll stay with the girls as long as you need me to.”

“Okay,” Andy smiled. “Yeah, that would help a lot.”

“I mean, you’ve gotta come up with something, right?”

“Right.” Andy took a deep breath and nodded. “Thanks, April. Not just for this, but, y’know, everything…”

“Don’t mention it,” she let go of him and returned to her food, hoping he didn’t notice her blushing. By now, her headache had been reduced to a dull throbbing.

Andy drank the rest of his coffee in silence, checking his phone as a new e-mail from Ben came in about a project they’d been working on. April watched out of the corner of her eyes as Andy’s face changed from neutral to annoyed, and he took a heavy breath.

“Shit,” he muttered. “I hate this job…”

“Maybe it’s time for a change?” April shrugged.

“Yeah,” Andy said, “maybe it is.”

“Hey,” April looked at him. “D’you mind if I use the shower before I go?”

“Oh sure,” Andy said immediately, grateful for the change in conversation. “Totally!”

“Thanks. I need to change out of these clothes. I left the ones I had yesterday upstairs.”

“You know where everything is,” Andy said. “In fact, I’ve gotta run out for a few things in a little while. Feel free to use the big shower in the master bathroom.”

“Really?” April looked at him. She never went into his room before. Not since she started. She never had a reason to.

“Yeah, totally!” Andy said enthusiastically. “It’s got this crazy misting feature and like, five different water pressures. Or you can take a bubble bath! I’ve got these bath bombs, and yeah, they’re kinda girly but they’re _so awesome!”_ With the way he was talking, all excited and wide-eyed, he almost seemed like his usual self again. Happy, joyful Andy as opposed to sad businessman Andy. She preferred him this way.

“A shower’s fine,” April grinned. “Thanks.”

“What're your plans for the day?” Andy asked, clearing his own plate.

“Well,” April pushed her plate forward, most of the food gone, “I dunno, I was gonna head back home and just relax I guess.”

“Oh.”

“Why?”

Andy looked at her and shrugged. “No reason…just uh, just wondering.”

“What are _your_ plans?” April asked.

“Nothing,” Andy said. “I was supposed to get together with my old buddies from the band but they bailed on me.”

“Bummer,” April made a face.  
“Yeah…well, um, I’m gonna head out. Help yourself to anything. Will you be here when I get back? I’ll only be gone an hour or so.”

“I doubt it,” April shook her head.

“Okay,” Andy looked sad again. “I’ll see you on Wednesday, then?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” April said. “Thanks again for everything, Andy. Letting me stay here, making me breakfast…all of it.”

“It’s nothing,” Andy smiled. “You do so much for us. It’s the least I can do.”

 

April pushed the door open to Andy’s room expecting to be bombarded with a mess unlike anything she’d ever seen. She imagined clothes everywhere and boxes full of Ann’s things still waiting to be picked up and moved out of the house. She thought maybe there might be shoes everywhere and all other types of things a grown man who was soon-to-be-divorced might leave around. Instead, it was almost spotless.

There was a gigantic bed against the far left side of the room, still unmade from the day. Across from it, on the opposite wall, a huge television. A few guitars were propped up by the window next to the nightstand and one of them, an older-looking acoustic, was hanging on the wall. The ceiling was high, the curtains drawn so the room was mostly dark, and a large, walk-in closet was in the farthest right corner of the room.

April knew she shouldn’t snoop around. She had no business doing so. She should shower and leave, just as she’d planned. Yet, she couldn’t help herself. Tip-toeing for no reason (no one else was around to see her), she walked across the room and peeked inside the closet. One half was completely full. Suits lined the wall, drawers were overflowing with dress shirts, a few pairs of nice shoes were lined up on the floor. On the opposite side there were still several items of women’s clothing hanging up, but it was mostly bare. There were several boxes marked “Ann” with a black marker, and a couple of pairs of high heels were kicked to the side. From the looks of it, the only belongings of Ann’s that were still hanging around were the things she didn’t really need. Some of Andy’s more casual clothes were littered about, not bothered to be put on hangers or folded neatly in drawers.

April walked back out and passed by a nightstand. On top of it was a framed photo from Andy and Ann’s wedding day. The image of them standing there happy and smiling sent an unsettling feeling down to the pit of her stomach. Next to it was another photo of them together, this time curled up on the couch. In Ann’s arms was a tiny baby in a blanket. It was hard to tell for sure, but it looked like Ella. Then, finally, a more recent picture of them all as a family huddled together in the backyard on the grass. The smiles were still there, especially on the girls’ faces, but Andy and Ann’s grins seemed forced. Disingenuous, nothing like their wedding photo.

The straining of their marriage was obvious. April felt bad for the girls, the two sweet kids that didn’t ask for this type of life. They loved their parents and they were happy and well-adjusted, but they didn’t deserve to be put in the middle of all of this. April knew Andy was doing his best, she knew he’d choose staying home with them over his job any day. He _had_ to have a job to be able to retain custody, yet his job could be the one thing that gave Ann the upper hand while arguing for more time with them. It was a cruel, twisted situation.

As she walked back toward the bathroom, April noticed Maddie’s favorite stuffed animal, a worn out green dinosaur named Sammy, tucked against one of Andy’s pillows. The thing was threadbare and misshapen, sewn in various places from numerous rips and tears in the material. She always carried it around in the morning and at night as she was getting ready for bed and she never slept without it. The five-year-old must have crawled into her father’s bed during the night before last. Andy had mentioned that she’d been having a hard time sleeping lately. April knew Maddie had probably thrown a fit when she realized she’d forgotten it. She would have to tell Andy when he returned and maybe he would drop it off later. Or April would, but unfortunately that meant seeing Ann in the process.

 

Toweling off her hair a little while later, April felt absurdly relaxed. Andy was right, the different pressures and other fun features made for one of the best shower experiences of her lifetime, and her body felt less drained from the night before. She slipped into her old comfortable clothes that she’d originally left behind and took a deep breath.

Then, the front door opened and closed downstairs. Andy must be back. April gathered her things and hurried to catch him before she left, to thank him again for his awesome hospitality and the breakfast he’d made her.

“Andy?” she called out for him, turning the corner at the bottom of the stairs. What she wasn’t expecting was to come face to face with Ann. She stopped short, her mouth hanging open.

“April?” Ann looked momentarily shocked, which gave way to annoyed in an instant. “Why are you here?”

“April’s here?” Maddie’s voice carried over until she came barreling out of the other room. “April!” The girl ran straight toward April’s legs, wrapping her arms around them. “Ella! April’s here!”

“April!” Ella joined them, rushing over to hug April with her sister.

April bent down slowly, wrapping her arms around the girls before she addressed Ann any further. “Hey,” she smiled at them. “You’re missing Sammy, aren’t you?”

“Yes! Have you seen him?”

“Why don’t you check upstairs?” April winked at Maddie and gestured behind her, back toward the staircase. Maddie smiled and hurried to retrieve her favorite toy, Ella trailing behind her.

“So,” Ann said softly, once the girls were out of sight, “again, why are you here?” She stared at April, all traces of softness gone. “Last I checked you’re supposed to be here to watch the girls during the week, and today’s Saturday.”

April stood her ground, looking at Ann with hard, unblinking eyes. She wasn’t afraid of her. She could do this all day. “I forgot some of my stuff here,” she said.

“Okay,” Ann chewed her lip. “Felt like a shower in the process?”

“Yeah,” April scoffed. “I felt like a shower.”

“Great,” Ann shook her head quickly, frowning. “Girls, hurry up! We’ve gotta go!”

“What you’re doing to Andy is pretty shitty,” April said suddenly, as Ann had all but turned away. “He loves those girls and he needs more than two days a week with them. You can’t just change the way things are going for them like this.”

April couldn’t help herself. She knew she shouldn’t say anything but suddenly the words were coming out of her mouth and she couldn’t stop them. No one else was going to say anything. Especially not Leslie, who was supposed to be Ann’s best friend. Ann looked at her, her eyes narrowed.

“Who the hell are you to even have an opinion on that?” Ann whispered angrily. “This isn’t any of your business. Don’t try to talk to me about what Andy _needs,_ okay? What he _needs_ is to be around more.”

“Look who’s talking,” April bit back. “You work at that stupid hospital all damn day. Andy works so he can give those girls whatever they want—“

“We’re leaving,” Ann turned away, her arms held out in front of her. “I don’t need this from a nanny.”

“Seriously? Fuck off—“

“Ann? April?”

Both women turned their heads at the voice. Andy stood in the doorway, two large bags of groceries in his arms, looking like he’d never been more confused in his life. At the same time, the girls were making their way back downstairs. 

“Daddy!” Ella bolted toward her father, followed closely by Maddie who was clutching Sammy in her arms. Andy put the groceries down in a rush to hug the both of them tightly.

“Hey munchkins,” he laughed. “What’re you doing back already? Forget Sammy?” Andy asked, kissing Maddie’s head knowingly.

“Yes,” Maddie snuggled her stuffed dinosaur. “I needed him to sleep tonight. Last night was hard.”

“I know baby,” Andy gave her another kiss before letting them go and standing to his full height. He looked at the two women in front of him, and April could tell he was unsure what to say. “Hey Ann…”

“Andy, can I talk to you for a minute?” Ann looked at him, then at April. 

“Sure,” Andy nodded. “Girls, can you play with April for a few minutes?”

“C’mon,” April took both their hands and walked them into the TV room. Ann led the way upstairs and Andy followed silently. “Let’s color or something.”

Once the girls were set up with crayons and coloring books, April crept back toward the stairs, hovering near the bottom. She couldn’t help herself. She wanted to make sure Ann didn’t say anything about her that was untrue. She didn’t trust her. However, she could barely make out their voices from all the way down. She could hear muffled words and the occasional raised voice, but unless she got closer she’d never hear anything. So, she quietly crept up the stairs until she was just outside their door and the voices were much clearer.

“What is she doing here Andy?” Ann spat. “Tell me the truth…don’t you dare lie to me. Are you sleeping with her?”

“What?” Andy’s voice was softer. “No!”

“Then why is she here on a Saturday afternoon?”

April could hear Andy let out a huge sigh. “Because she stayed the night in the guest bedroom.”

“WHY?”

“Because she came here Friday night to get some things and we talked and had some wine! I wasn’t going to send her home drunk, Ann!”

_“Some wine?_ Are you serious? If she was that drunk you should have called her a cab. Do you know how bad this is for our kids if you get involved with her?” Ann went on. “I know you’re not thinking this through…you never do.”

“Thinking what through?” Andy countered. “There’s nothing to think through!” April could hear him pacing, his heavy footsteps going back and forth. “Don’t talk to me about what’s bad for the kids—don’t even—especially with you bringing that Mark guy around—“

“Don’t go there, Andy—“

“You have _no idea_ what’s bad for the kids!” His voice was rising now. _“I’m_ the one who takes care of them every day, okay? You see them twice a week—“

“No, _April_ takes care of them,” Ann replied. “Which is exactly why I’m changing my hours at the hospital…if you’re not even going to be home with them I’m not gonna have a stranger take care of my kids when I can do it myself!”

“She’s not a stranger,” Andy said angrily. “The girls love her, okay? Leslie loves her too. Not to mention, I only got this stupid job so I could take care of you and the girls. I hate this job, Ann! You think I enjoy it? I have no idea what I’m doing half the time, but I only got it because _you_ told me I needed to! Now you’re telling me I work too much? That’s fucking rich, Ann…”

_“April?”_

The tiny, scared voice of Ella caught April off guard. She looked over and the little girl was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes large and worried. April instantly felt ashamed that she was caught listening and that she’d left the girls by themselves when she was supposed to be there to keep them distracted from this type of thing.

“Hey El,” April forced a smile and hurried down the stairs. “Is everything okay?”

“Where’d you go?” Ella asked.

“I…I forgot something upstairs. C’mon, let’s go back to coloring.”

“They’re fighting,” Ella glanced up toward her parents’ bedroom door. “They always fight.”

April wrapped an arm around Ella’s shoulder. “I know, but it’s okay…they both love you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Ella shrugged. “I guess.”

“Duh, of course they do,” April said, coming a hand through Ella’s hair. “They love you so much.” She took Ella's hand and they walked back to the living room, where Madison was finishing up her own drawing and folding it in half.

They’d barely had any time to do anything else before Andy and Ann arrived, the both of them looking stiff and frustrated.

“All set girls?” Ann asked briskly, not looking at April. “Come on, I want to get going. Maddie, you have Sammy?”

“Uh-huh,” Madison nodded, jumping to her feet. She hurried over to Andy and gestured for him to kneel down.

“What’s up, baby?” He smoothed back her curls with his hands.

“I made something for you,” she whispered, handing him the folded paper.

“Thank you honey,” he kissed her head, pulling her against him. He opened it, his eyes scanning the drawing up and down. Then he broke into a small smile before folding it up again and tucking it into his pocket.

“You like it?” Madison asked.

“I love it,” Andy kissed her again, then Ella. “You guys better go so you can have fun with Mom.”

“Bye Daddy,” Ella said softly. Then, she turned and flung her arms around April. “Bye April…” April felt Ella’s little arms squeezing her tight. “I’ll miss you.”

April just managed to catch the look Ann gave Andy before the other woman averted her eyes. April looked away, instead focusing on the little girl currently holding her tightly.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday,” April whispered. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Ella nodded. Then she turned to follow her mother, who was already heading toward the front door.

“Bye,” Madison smiled and waved, taking off after the others.

Andy and April watched them go. April wasn’t sure what to say. She couldn't tell Andy she’d been eavesdropping, but she wasn’t sure whether or not she should try to comfort him either. He watched his girls at the front door, waving at them until they were packed up and the car was driving away.

“Andy?” April stood behind him, hovering a few inches away. “You okay?”

“No,” Andy took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, I’m not.” He turned to look at her and spoke softly. “What did you say to Ann?” 

“What?”

“What did you guys talk about right before I came home?” He looked at her. His usual softness was no where to be found. He looked like a defeated man who was holding on to his last options and struggling. 

“I...just told her that what she was doing to you and the girls isn’t right. It’s not—“

“You shouldn’t have said anything,” Andy said, scrubbing his face with both hands. “Damn it, April...why did you say anything at all?” He wasn’t yelling at her. He wasn’t even angry-looking. Just sad and disappointed, and somehow that was worse.

“I’m sorry,” April whispered. “I know, I shouldn’t have...”

“She’s gonna use this against me in court,” Andy said softly. “She thinks we’re together now. She didn’t believe me when I told her we’re not.”

“Andy...”

“I’m not the smartest guy,” Andy said slowly, “but I’m smart enough to know that if the judge thinks I’m sleeping with the nanny it’s not gonna turn out well for me.”

April felt an overwhelming rush of guilt. She shouldn’t have come back here. She should’ve just went right home and avoided all of this. Now Andy could lose the kids and she was partly to blame. All because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, looking away. “I’m...I’ll go...just let me go get my stuff.”

“What do you mean, go?” Andy looked at her. 

“I’m gonna head home. Hanging around here only makes things worse,” April said. “I should leave you alone.”

“April—“

April didn’t wait. She turned and rushed back toward he stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to make Ann such a "villain" in this...she's really not, but...drama is drama, haha.


	6. Relations and Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Andy take their relationship to the next level, while April struggles to figure out what's next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, the rating just changed. ;)

April gathered all her things from the day before, stuffing everything unceremoniously into her bag, including her heels she’d worn on the disaster date. She needed to leave before she screwed everything up even more.

There was a possibility she may lose her job. Not because Andy would fire her, because deep down she knew he wouldn’t. No, it was because now, because of _her,_ Ann was going to win custody. She didn’t know who else to blame but herself. Selfishly, she tried to think of ways to blame Leslie for this, for not warning her ahead of time that things were changing and that she may be getting involved in something much bigger than herself and that she should stay away. Yet no matter how much she thought about it, the blame still circled back onto her.

She was about to leave when there was a knock outside the door. April hadn’t closed it all the way, but she could just make out Andy’s arm leaning against the frame.

“Yeah?” April said softly.

“April,” Andy’s voice was low, cautious. “Can I come in?”

“It’s your house,” she said, not looking up from her bag.

“It’s your room,” Andy countered, pushing the door open with his palm before stuffing both hands in his pockets.

“No, it’s not. I don’t live here, Andy, I just work here.”

Andy sighed. “Listen, April…I’m sorry.”

“For what?” She looked at him. He looked as miserable as she was feeling.

“For getting upset with you. For the whole thing with Ann…I dunno, just everything I guess.”

“Andy,” April sighed, “you were right, I shouldn’t have said anything—“

“Maybe, maybe not,” he shrugged. “Who knows…it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Andy stepped inside and leaned against the wall. “I don’t know, I’m…it’s just…I’m not sure.”

“Andy,” April rolled her eyes, “you’re not making any sense right now.”

Andy was sweating now. “I guess Ann wasn’t totally wrong,” he whispered.

April could feel a strange compression in her chest as he spoke. “She wasn’t wrong about what?”

“Well, um,” he scratched his beard. “You and me, we aren’t together…but…” he trailed off again, and his cheeks were turning bright red. “Never mind. This is dumb, okay?” He turned to leave, but April caught him by the arm.

“Andy, stop,” she commanded, turning him around with enough force so he was facing her. She could feel his bicep beneath his plaid shirt, strained. “Talk to me.”

“I—“

“What do you mean _‘you and me?’”_

Andy’s eyes were huge, confused, boring into April’s with a crazy intensity that almost made her back up. She could sense there was something different about him since Ann had left, but it wasn’t as obvious until this moment. She thought he might turn and walk away, or yell at her, even. He didn’t do either of those things. Instead of saying anything at all, Andy pulled her forward and kissed her hard on the mouth.

April was so caught off guard, she didn’t even know how to respond at first. Her hands, which until that moment had been hanging limply by her sides, went to his arms, then to his cheeks, where she held on as she slowly responded to his kiss. Her lips softened against his as she breathed out deeply through her nose. Part of her brain was still trying to process what was happening, the other part wanted to give into it completely.

_He’s kissing me…I’m kissing him…whatever, we’re kissing each other._

They broke apart after what felt like an eternity and stared at each other. Andy’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his mouth open as he looked at her with that wild desperation. April’s hands moved from his cheeks to his shoulders, while Andy’s stayed firmly on the sides of her stomach. She could feel his thumbs rubbing her skin over her shirt.

That hard stare only lasted another minute. April moved before he did this time, and then their mouthes crashed together in a frenzy.

Andy’s lips were all over her. Together, they backed toward the bed until April fell down against the quilt and Andy was hovering over her. Never breaking apart, he climbed up and held himself over her on his arms. April pushed her tongue into his mouth. She bit at his lips and Andy did the same, making April groan into his mouth.

They broke apart again, both gasping for air while Andy started kissing her neck. Little presses and pecks at first, starting at her jaw and working his way down and around behind her ear, down her neck and in the indentations where the bones jutted out hard against her skin. All the while April gasped and groaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

She didn’t know how this was happening, but at the same time part of her wasn’t entirely surprised. And right now? Right now she wasn’t going to complain.

“Andy,” she moaned softly, arching up against him as he brushed over her jawline again and down her collarbone. Propping himself up on one hand, his other caught in her hair and held on. “Oh m-my God…”

Andy grunted in response. His mouth was hovering dangerously close to her breasts, and April wanted to rip off her clothes and let him have her in the worst way. Still, he wasn’t making a move and she figured he was either too shy or afraid of what she might think if he went for it. So, April took the initiative for him and moved his hand currently in her hair and slid it over her breast.

Andy’s eyes went wide. He looked at her, hesitant, and April smiled and nodded.

“Fuck,” Andy mumbled, before gently squeezing her tit with his huge hand. April could feel him hard through his pants, his erection gently pressing on her leg. He tugged at her shirt. “Can I—?”

April nodded. She sat up enough to pull her shirt over her head and tossed it away, leaving her in leggings and a black bra. Andy stared at her hungrily. She could practically see his eyes working out the fastest way to get the lacy piece off her. She decided to save him the trouble. Her hand went to the front clasp, and with a quick twist of her fingers the bra fell to the side, leaving her exposed from the waist up. Andy looked like he was going to explode.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, before leaning forward and enveloping an entire breast in his mouth.

April craned her neck back, her moan cracking the air. His tongue was heaven. It swirled and pressed, bit and sucked, lapping at her and alternating between her breasts until they were raw. She gripped the back of his neck, holding him down. She could barely keep the rest of her body still. She was too busy twisting and turning in response to the attention he was giving her. 

“Oh God,” Andy mumbled, breaking away. He sat up between her legs and pulled his shirt over his head. April watched him with hungry eyes. She now could see the beauty of all his working out. His muscles were taut and firm, bulging against his skin with each movement he made. “If you want me to stop,” he whispered, leaning forward and taking her mouth between words, “tell me...”

“No,” April breathed. “Don’t.”

Andy nodded. He started kissing down her body, each press of lips leaving a wet trail until he reached her belly button. He kissed above it, below it, and April’s stomach rolled and she had to bite back a laugh. His beard was ticklish. Andy looked up at her, his smile lopsided and soft. Then his mouth got dangerously close to the edge of her leggings. She could feel the wet heat where his breath was hitting her and she shivered. Andy paused, took a breath, and slowly hitched his fingers under the material before pulling them down, down her legs until they were caught around her ankles and April could kick them off. He leaned forward and immediately kissed her warm center through the underwear, and April hissed. 

“Good?” Andy didn’t look up. Focused, he did it again and April writhed beneath him. 

“Andy, please…”

He obliged. Slowly he peeled the underwear off, the same as the leggings. April was bare before him, and instead of feeling self conscious she felt empowered. Andy was looking at her like she was the most incredible being in the universe. She felt _beautiful._

“You’re gorgeous,” Andy whispered, running his palms over her hips and gently gripping her thighs. “Fuck...April, you’re all I’ve been thinking about. Ever since you...from day one... _fuck...”_ He kept looking at her, those green eyes so focused as they traveled over her body. April was breathing steadily, but on the inside she was buzzing. She needed him to touch her, kiss her again, or fuck her, _anything_ to get that release. 

“Andy,” his name came out in a desperate whine, and Andy smiled. 

Gripping April’s thighs, Andy buried his face between her legs, and April had never felt anything as amazing in her entire life.

“Oh my God,” April moaned, over and over. She gripped his hair tightly and tugged. She could barely get any words out. The only sensation she knew was Andy’s tongue working her, swiping up and down and side to side, biting gently and pressing kisses to her most sensitive area. She was done for. This feeling was all she wanted to know from this point on. There was no way this could be the end of it.

Her teeth were digging into her bottom lip. Andy pushed down on her thighs, flattening her legs even more so he could delve deeper. His palms pressed against her skin, holding her steady and firm, and April could feel the pressure pooling below her belly button.

“Fuck…” she whispered, her free hand moving to Andy’s wrist, trying to pull his hand up to rub her where his tongue currently wasn’t. Andy understood right away. His thumb circled her clit and the added pressure sent her spiraling over the edge in a matter of seconds, until the room was spinning and her vision had blacked out.

When she could see clearly again, April could just make out Andy staring at her with lidded eyes, his lips glistening in the light of the room. He was breathing hard, his erection pressing stiff against his pants. He sat on his knees just watching her. April craned her neck up to look at him.

“Holy shit,” she breathed. “Andy…”

“I’m sorry,” he panted, licking his lips. “I just…I-I had to…”

April had no idea what this meant for them. As a boss and his employer, as friends, as a couple…whatever it was, it was changing. _Changed._ Different now, whether they wanted it that way or not. Whatever happened was going to happen, but right now April wasn’t worried about it. She had other things on her mind.

“Take your pants off,” she said firmly.

Andy’s head shot up to meet her stare. Without a word, he obeyed. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped himself. He pushed his pants down and kicked them off, watching and waiting for April to give him another order.

April sat up a little, resting her weight on her elbows. She looked over his body, barely blinking while taking in every inch of him. “C’mere,” she whispered.

Andy moved over her immediately, and April pulled him down to meet his mouth in a deep kiss. Her hand went to the back of his neck, holding him in place. She could feel him pressing against her stomach, hard as ever, his grunts vibrating on her tongue as they kissed. Reaching for his waist with her free hand, she pushed at the elastic of his boxers until he got the idea. Without breaking the kiss, Andy slid his underwear off.

April reached around between them until her hand found his dick. Quickly she stroked him up and down while Andy nipped at her lips. She could feel him shaking with excitement. Or was it nerves? Whatever it was, he needed this bad. So did she.

“Andy,” his name came out in a breathy sound when their mouthes broke apart, “come on…”

Andy hovered over her and reached down to position himself at her entrance. She looked between them, saw him poised and ready, and back up into his eyes. He was staring at her, almost waiting for the go-ahead. April nodded quickly.

Andy leaned his forehead against hers and slowly pushed forward. April let out an involuntary gasp. She felt herself stretch. Even an inch of him was more than she was used to. Andy kissed her again.

“You good?” he asked, his lips moving against hers.

“Yeah,” she kissed him again.

He pushed until he was completely sheathed inside her. April remained still beneath him, adjusting to his size, savoring the moment, because she’d never have this exact moment again. Even if they did this again, there would never be another first time for the both of them with each other. April wanted to remember it.

“Oh God,” Andy groaned, closing his eyes. “Shit, you feel so good, April…”

“Uh-huh,” she breathed, gripping his forearms. “You too…”

“Fuck,” he growled, low in his chest, and then he started to move. Hard, quick thrusts, deep and deeper, until he’d struck up something of a rhythm. Foreheads still pressed together, they kissed over and over and bit eat each other’s lips.

April pressed her legs back as fas as she could, crying out when Andy hit an even deeper, downward angle than before. He was getting sloppy now, his thrusts erratic, and she knew he was close. His lips brushed over her nipple, and without warning she came again, fast and hard this time. 

“Shit,” Andy moaned. “Ugh, fuck…” One final thrust, hard, and Andy quickly pulled out of her. April watched as he stroked himself a couple more times and came on the sheets, breathing hard and red in the face. He looked at her, his lips twitching into something of a smile.

April stared at him, her chest rising and falling. She didn’t know what else to do or what to say. She’d just fucked her boss. It didn’t matter if they were sort of friends. He was still technically her boss. The funny thing was, she didn’t care. She fucking loved it. She smiled back at him.

Then, Andy fell down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

 

April could feel Andy’s breathing on the back of her neck. After holding each other for a while, neither one saying a word, they’d drifted off. Well, at least Andy had. April could barely keep her eyes open but her mind was racing.

_What had they done? How would it affect the future? Was this the right choice?_

Andy grunted in his sleep. Still undressed, his arms were wrapped around her, and April found she thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being pressed against his chest. He was warm and soft, and his arms were so big. She was so used to being alone, but right now she felt safe.

He was nuzzled against her neck, his chin tucked into her shoulder blade. Should she wake him up? Let him sleep? Should _she_ sleep? She was exhausted and it was only a little after noon.

“Andy?” She decided she needed to talk to him. “Hey, Andy?” She shook him gently. Andy grumbled something undistinguishable. “Wake up.”

“Huh?” he blinked himself awake, yawning wide. 

“Hi,” she whispered, turning her head to face him.

Andy smiled down at her. “Hey,” he grinned.

“Andy, can we talk?”

“About what?” he yawned again.

“About…this?”

“Oh...” He leaned his head back against the pillow. April watched him curiously. “April, I’m sorry if...I mean, this...was this wrong? I have no regrets, but...do you?”

April smiled. “No way, none at all…”

Andy looked relieved. “Good, because I don’t either.” He tugged at her gently, peppering soft, warm kisses up her shoulder and neck. 

April closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As much she was enjoying this, they needed to get to the hard questions before this went any further. “A-Andy...”

“Yeah,” he whispered against her skin, still kissing her. 

“Stop for a minute, okay?”

He stopped immediately. “Sorry!”

He was so afraid of crossing a line with her. She could just tell. His caution, his worry, his making sure she was comfortable in every which way. It was sweet.

“No, just listen,” she cupped his cheek. “What are you going to do?”

“About—?”

“About the custody issue,” April said.

Andy’s face fell. The hand on April’s thigh under the covers tightened involuntarily, and Andy shook his head. “I don’t want to think about that right now,” he said softly. “Okay? Not right this second. I just want to be here with you.”

As much as April felt he needed to focus on what was most important, she was going to respect his decision. She had to. “Okay.”

“Thanks,” Andy said, leaning forward to kiss her again. “As for you and me, well...I haven’t been with anyone other than...my ex...in a while,” he said.

“Mhm,” April looked at him and nodded. 

“I dunno,” Andy sighed. “This was pretty amazing.”

“It was,” April agreed. Secretly she wanted to know more about his body. She wanted more time, more moments like this spent exploring everything about him.

“Honestly I don’t know what this means,” Andy admitted, gesturing between the both of them. “I know my girls absolutely love you. I know our lives haven’t been the same since you came along,” he smiled. “I don’t want to know what it was like without you again. I know that right now I just...I want to spend every minute of free time with you.”

April laughed softly, stroking his hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I have a question for you,” April said, and now it was her turn to kiss up his neck as she spoke.

“Hmm?”

“Did you grow a beard,” she kissed the spot between his ear and his neck, “because I said I like guys with facial hair?”

“Uh-huh,” Andy answered immediately, taking her mouth with his. 

April smiled against his lips. Whatever this was, right now it was good. It was really, really good.

 

They spent the entire weekend together. April only returned to her own place to get some fresh clothes and other things, but after that it was right back to Andy’s house. She certainly got her wish when it came to learning more about him. That happened pretty quickly, with an entire house to themselves for four whole days. No one to see them or to hear them made for some intense alone time, and it was perfect.

Andy didn’t mention the custody agreement once. Even when April tried to gently prod him about it, he just shook his head. She was starting to worry about it. Though it was none of her business, she wanted him to win. She didn’t want the girls to have to go live with Ann for most of the time, and a small part of her was worried that he wasn’t being proactive about it. She figured the sooner he got it all figured out, the better.

It was on Monday evening that April started to get that little nagging feeling in her gut. She knew she should ignore it because it was probably wrong, probably just her paranoia and anxiety trying to ruin everything. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time, so she wasn’t entirely surprised when she thought for a moment that possibly—just possibly—Andy was using her to take his mind off things.

“Andy,” she whispered, beneath him in bed as he worked his way up her neck with kisses. He didn’t seem to hear her. “Andy?”

“Hm?” His mouth was soft and, his breath hot against her skin, and it took most of her will to push him off.

“Andy, please stop,” she said.

He stopped immediately. It was never a question with him. If he thought that there was even the slightest chance in the last few days that she was uncomfortable, he backed off immediately.

“Sorry,” he said quickly, backing up. “What’s up? Something wrong?”

April pulled the sheets up to her waist. They were in the guest room where April had taken to staying for the last few nights. Whenever they had sex, it was in the guest bed. They never went into Andy’s room and he had stayed here with her every night.

“I need to ask you something,” she said, leaning back.

“Anything,” he said, his eyes bright.

“Do you…uh,” the words sounded a hell of a lot more sensical when they were in her head. Right now she just thought she sounded stupid saying them aloud. “Do you care about me?”

Andy blinked a few times. He seemed surprised by the question. “Is this a trick question?” he squinted. “Because if it is, I’m not really good at those—“

“No, I’m being serious,” April said firmly.

“Why would you—“

“Andy, this weekend has been amazing. Amazing and a little crazy, and don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret anything we’ve—” she gestured between the two of them, “—done together, but I want to make sure this isn’t your way of…you know…forgetting about what’s really important right now.” 

“You think I’m using you,” he said softly, lowering his eyes.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” she said, even though it kind of was.

“April, how could you think that?” he asked.

April sighed. She ran her hands through her hair, combing it with her fingers to help ease then tension she was feeling. “Because I’m used to it,” she shrugged. “Because this whole thing with the girls and Ann is a mess and I just feel like you’re too busy with me to really focus on it right now, but as soon as it’s time, well, you know…I’m pushed to the side.”

“That’s not it at all,” Andy shook his head, sighing. “Not at all…”

“Well, then—“

“April, I care about you,” Andy said softly. “I’ve cared about you since the beginning. Since the day Ella came to me after your first week with them and she told me how much she liked you.”

April smiled, remembering that week like it was yesterday. She had never tried to be a replacement mom for those girls, but she felt like she had a duty to them as a caregiver, and it had come to her as naturally as breathing.

“She couldn’t stop going on and on about you, and Maddie too,” Andy said. "Maddie’s so hard to please, and if she liked you that much, I knew I’d made the right choice.” Andy scooted back against the headboard so he was next to her. “You’ve brought a stability to the three of us,” he said. “I love having you around and the girls do too.” Andy scratched his neck. “Listen, I have my lawyer going over the custody papers. I’m gonna fight this, believe me. I called him first thing this morning when I got to work.”

“You did?” April looked at him.

“Yeah,” Andy nodded. “Everyone always thinks I’m so dumb,” he chuckled, and April shook her head. “No, they do. Ann _especially_ does. Those girls are everything to me and I’m not going to lose them,” he put his hand on hers. “When I’m with you, though,” he said, leaning in a little closer, “I don’t want to think about the custody agreement, and I don’t want to think about my failed marriage to Ann. I just want to think about you.” He pulled away suddenly. “But if I’m making you uncomfortable, or you don’t feel the same way, well, just tell me.”

April stared at him. His eyes were soft, full of hope, as he stared back at her waiting for a reply. Instead, she slid into his lap and linked her arms around his neck.

“Okay,” she whispered, kissing him.

“Okay…you don’t want me to go?” he asked, his lips brushing hers. “Or _‘okay Andy, get the hell away from me?’_ ” he grinned.

“First one,” she smiled.

“Oh, thank God,” Andy sighed.

April pushed him onto his back. They still had a few hours before bed and another whole day to themselves before they had to worry about anything else.


	7. Endings and Beginnings

April paced the hall until she was sure her feet must have left permanent tracking marks on the hard wood. The clock ticked on and on. Hours had gone by. Still no word from Andy. No text, no call, nothing to alert her about how the hearing was going. She was starting to worry, because as far as she was concerned, no news meant something bad. She didn’t know if she could handle that. What would she do if the girls went to live with them mom full time? Ann had already made it pretty clear April wouldn’t be needed to watch them any longer.

For two weeks, she and Andy had been preparing for the hearing. Two weeks of going over every possible scenario that could be thrown Andy’s way, every possible question he might have to face. He did well, and she was very hopeful about all of it. Until now, that is.

She tried to busy herself. The girls were both taking some time alone to rest. Ella was quietly reading a book in her room while Maddie had actually fallen asleep. Andy wanted them to know as little as possible about what was going on, and April agreed with him. So they tried to keep them happy and entertained, and busy whenever they could. To pass the time while they relaxed, April decided to tidy up around the house.

She started with the guest room she’d been using. The bedroom had seen quite a bit of movement since she and Andy had decided to start doing…whatever it was they could call what they were doing. It was a relationship for sure, but what kind? April still wasn’t sure about that part. Neither was Andy. All she knew was that it made her happy and feel good, and she knew Andy felt the same.

She made the bed and picked up some clothes that were scattered around. A pair of Andy’s boxers, some of her shirts, some socks left behind. On nights where she would stay over, it was always after the girls had gone to bed that Andy would sneak into her room for a little while, but he always went back to his own bed after they were done in case one of the girls went looking for him. It was working for now, so they didn’t want to risk unnecessary questions. It was sneaky for sure, but it was better than nothing.

Once the room was decent enough, she made her way down the hall to Andy’s room. She did the same, making the bed and picking up clothes. One of Maddie’s toys was on the floor, so she bent to pick it up. In doing so, she noticed a folded piece of paper that had fallen off Andy’s bedside table. Even folded up, she could recognize Maddie’s colorful art inside. She picked it up and unfolded it.

It was a picture of a family. There was the tallest figure who could only be Andy. He was dressed in plaid and holding a guitar in one hand, while the other was holding the person’s next to him. It was a slightly smaller adult with long dark hair and eyelashes. On either side of them were two smaller girls. All around them were hearts and a giant rainbow ran over all their heads. Underneath, in scribbled handwriting, was a five-year-old’s spelling of _family._

April’s chest got a little tighter for a moment. It was obviously Maddie’s rendition of her family. She looked at the happy smiles on the crayon version of Andy and Ann’s faces, and the matching ones on the two little girls. Suddenly, it didn’t matter so much to April whether or not her relationship with Andy survived this. The most important thing was whether or not the girls would be happy, and judging by the drawing, all they really wanted (and all any child wants, honestly) is to have two loving parents to care for them. 

April propped the drawing up on Andy’s lamp and returned to picking things up. Her phone still had no messages.

 

“April?”

April spun around on the couch. Ella stood behind her, watching her tentatively. “Ella…you scared me,” April said, her grip on the couch loosening.

“Sorry,” Ella said, looking shyly at the ground.

“What’s up?” April asked, gesturing for the girl to come join her on the couch.

“I finished my book,” Ella shrugged. “I couldn’t relax so I wanted to come see you.”

“Ellie, Daddy said he wanted you to rest today,” April said, in her best attempt at a stern voice. “You remember what he said, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Ella nodded. “I tried. I can’t.” Then, “Can I hang out with you?”

April shrugged. Why not? “Sure,” she smiled. “What’s wrong, Ellie? You know you can talk to me.”

“I have a secret to tell you,” Ella said, not making eye contact with April. “But you can’t tell my mom or dad, okay?”

“Well, that depends on the secret,” April said, frowning. “If it’s something that might hurt you or your sister, or if you need help, then I have to.”

“It’s not,” Ella said quickly. “I promise.”

April sighed. “Okay, what’s up?”

“I don’t wanna go live with my mom,” Ella said softy. “I want to stay here with Daddy…and you.”

April looked at her. She wasn’t even sure how to reply to that. This poor kid must have seen so much fighting in her short seven years. More than any child should ever have to deal with. April’s heart was breaking for her and the lousy situation at hand.

“Ella, you know your mom and dad both love you, right?” she offered.

“Yeah, I know,” Ella shrugged. “I just want to stay here, though. I don’t wanna move. I don’t like my mom’s house. I like you and Daddy’s house much better.”

“I know,” April bit her lip. “You know I don’t live here though, right?”

“Yeah you do,” Ella looked at her, confused. “You live in the room down the hall. I’ve heard you get up and talk to Daddy before. When it’s late at night after I go to bed.”

_Shit._

“Okay, maybe I do stay over a few nights,” April said, trying to find an appropriate excuse. “It’s only because sometimes it’s easier—“

“Daddy loves you,” Ella added. “He told me he does.”

April froze. “What?”

“Yeah, the other day he said he loves me and Maddie so much, and I asked him about you. He said he loves you too.” Ella smiled. “I want you to stay with us forever, April.”

April didn’t know what to say. Of course, it was probably just something Andy said to make the girls feel better. She and Andy had never said those three words to each other. Everything between them had happened so fast, they honestly didn’t have a chance to figure out that aspect of their relationship yet. Was it really love? Or was it some insane need to feel _something_ by way of the other person?

“Ellie, listen,” April said, tucking some hair behind the little girl’s ears. “You know I love you and Maddie, right? I love your daddy too.”

Ella nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“Well, no matter what happens, I’m always going to love you all. But your mommy loves you both too, and she wants to spend lots of time with you like daddy does.”

“I know,” Ella whispered, looking down at the floor.

“I saw the beautiful picture Maddie drew,” April went on. “The one she made for your daddy of you three and your mommy—“

“That’s not Mommy,” Ella frowned.

April looked at her. “What?”

“Yeah, the one next to Daddy’s bed? That’s not Mommy in the picture, that’s you!”

Rarely, April had these moments in her life where she just felt pure happiness. The type of happiness you can’t mimic or explain to anyone, just these little temporary bursts that make you feel like you’re on top of the world and nothing can make you feel terrible. This was one of those moments, and April was hit with an overwhelming wave of long-forgotten emotion that she didn’t quite know how to handle. Instead of saying anything, she reached forward and hugged Ella tightly. The little girl responded in kind, holding onto April like a security blanket.

Neither of them heard the front door open, or Andy walk in. When he stepped into the living room, both April and Ella looked up in surprise.

“Daddy!” Ella screamed, disentangling herself from April’s arms and rushing forward to hug her father. Andy bent down and scooped her into his arms, holding her tight.

“Hey munchkin,” Andy whispered, kissing her daughter’s head. “What’re you up to?”

“Not much Daddy,” Ella said. “Just talkin’ to April because I can’t sleep. She loves you, you know. She told me.”

April’s mouth fell open. Andy looked over at her with wide eyes. _Not cool, Ella,_ April thought.

“She does, huh?” Andy recovered first, grinning wide. “Well, that’s good news,” he said, putting Ella back down. “Listen baby, I need to talk to April for a little while alone. Grown up stuff—“

“Daddy, I wanna stay!”

“Ella,” Andy said, and there was a firm tone to his voice that Ella didn’t question. She sighed and turned around to hug April again, before speeding back to the stairs and her bedroom.

As soon as she was gone, April stood up and hurried around the couch to Andy. “Well,” she looked at him anxiously. “What did they say?”

Andy put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He took a deep breath. “They said we have to share custody.” He rubbed his eyes, the exhaustion plain on his face. There were bags under his eyes. “It’s totally split between Ann and me.”

April’s heart thumped heavily, her mind racing to catch up with her ears. “So…what does that mean? Can the girls stay here?”

“It means,” Andy loosened his tie until it was hanging undone around his neck, “that we literally have to switch off every week. One week with me, one week with Ann, and alternate holidays. Until the girls turn eighteen and they can make up their own mind, or until one of us wants to change the arrangement.”

“Are you okay with that?” April asked softly.

“I have to be,” Andy shrugged. “If it means they don’t have to go live with their mom full time, I don’t have a choice. It was the best option, I guess.”

April hugged him, resting her head on his chest. Andy wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

“I’m glad it worked out this way,” April said. “Even though I wish it had stayed the way it was _originally.”_

“Yeah,” Andy sighed, “me too, April.” He kissed the top of her head softly.

April took a moment to soak in his warmth, the silence, and the relief that things weren’t going to change too terribly. She only hoped the girls would understand and be okay with it. Honestly, she was worried about them more than anything.

“When does this start?” April asked. “The new arrangement, I mean.”

“Next month,” Andy replied. “I’m gonna have to break it to them tonight. I just hope they understand.”

“They will.”

“I dunno,” Andy shrugged. “What if…what if they feel like I’m abandoning them? What if they think I don’t care enough anymore?”

“Andy,” April shook her head. “That’s never gonna happen!”

“How can you be sure?” His eyes searched her face for some comfort, some relief.

“Because I just know,” April said firmly. “You’re a really, really good dad, Andy.” He needed to understand that. He was doing the best he could with them, and it was evident in their kindness and joy. “The girls love you so, so much. You’re the best dad _ever.”_

Andy smiled. “Thanks, April. I try to be, anyway.” He kissed her head again. “Thanks for everything.”

“You are,” April said again.

“Oh, another thing,” Andy said. “So _you love me,_ huh?”

April yanked herself away from him and when she looked up, Andy’s smile was so wide, so infectious, that she couldn’t help but smile in return. “That’s not—I didn’t mean it like that—Ella totally tricked me, by the way.” April shook her head. “So uncool of her…”

“So you don’t love me?” Andy asked, and he was more than a little serious now. His face had fallen. He looked at her with soft eyes, and April felt a million things all at once and none of them were helping her case.  
“Andy—“

“Because I _do_ love you,” he said, sincerely now. He took both her hands in his. “I love you so much. Did she tell you that, too?”

April didn’t know what to say. Yeah, maybe she just needed to admit it to herself. Maybe that was all it took. This entire thing had been confusing from the start and her heart was telling her one thing while her brain was screaming another, and at the center of it all were these two little girls who she was starting to love more and more each day like they were her own. She wanted to run forward and kiss him until her lips hurt. She wanted to hold him and wrap her arms around his middle and fall asleep like that, to wake up in his arms every single day. Yeah, she loved him a whole lot. 

“I do love you,” April finally said. “I do.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” she breathed. “I love you. And I love Ella and Maddie. I love being a part of your lives and I don’t want that to change.”

Andy cupped her cheeks. “It’s not gonna,” he whispered. “Promise.”

April nestled herself against him, holding him tight. “Good, because you’re gonna have to fire me to get me out of here.”

“About that,” Andy said. “I don’t know how I feel about _paying_ my girlfriend to watch the kids. Seems kinda weird to me.”

“So I’m your girlfriend now, huh?”

“Well, um, yeah…” 

“I guess I’ll take it,” April rolled her eyes, smiling. “But how’s that going to work? I need a job if I want to, y’know, live."

“It means move in here with us,” he said. “Not because you have to, but hopefully because you want to.”

“Andy, I can’t just expect you to pay for everything for me.” April looked at him. “What about Ann?”

“What about her?”

“If she finds out—“

“Let her,” he said. “Plus, I’m cutting back on my hours. I’m gonna work from home a lot more so I can be with the girls.”

“Really?” April smiled.

“Yeah,” Andy nodded. “Plus, Ben told me the Parks Department is back up in full swing, and Animal Control got a whole new makeover. People are already sending in applications to adopt and the shelter is busy again. They need a director now more than ever.”

April almost snorted with laughter. That was highly unlikely. “How the hell is that possible?” April shook her head. “We were broke enough as it is. I doubt the money was there for that type of thing.”

“Well, apparently Sweetums was able to give a huge donation,” Andy said, shrugging his shoulders in a highly exaggerated fashion. He tried to hide his smile. “I dunno, I guess they must _really_ like you guys or something…”

April couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, sending him stumbling back a bit.

“I love you,” she whispered against his mouth. “I love you so much.”

“Does that mean you’ll move in with us?” Andy asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” April nodded frantically. “I’m totally gonna move in with you.”

As April pulled him in for another kiss, Andy pumped his fist in the air.

 

_Five years later_

It was tough trying to keep up with a two-year-old. Madison was learning that pretty quickly. Her little brother was fast for his age, hurrying around on two chubby legs that sometimes got ahead of him, sending him tumbling forward until he stood up again with a pouty, wobbly bottom lip with tears in the corners of his eyes. She always helped him back up, though, and off again he went.

“Jack!” she called for him. “Wait for me!”

Jack barreled down the hallway and into their parents’ room. Whenever they played this game of chase, he loved to crawl under the bed with the hope that Madison wouldn’t be able to spot him, and she would often play along to his amusement. This time, Jack skipped the hiding spot, and with some sort of strange agility no toddler should poses at this age, climbed up onto the bed to stare at the framed photographs on the side tables.

“Whatcha looking at?” Madison asked, joining him up on the bed.

“Mama,” Jack pointed. “Dada!”

He was looking at the photos of their family. Smiling and laughing together was April (well, their mom) in her beautiful white dress, arms locked with their daddy, handsome as ever in a new suit, as they walked down an aisle to the cheers of family and friends. Ella was on one side and Madison on the other, both wearing white dresses that matched April’s.

“Oh yeah,” Madison nodded. “That was mom and dad’s wedding. You weren’t born yet.”

Jack pointed to another photo, this time of himself, a tiny newborn in April’s arms. Both girls were cuddled up on either side of her in the hospital bed, looking at Jack with wonder on their faces.

“Yeah, that was the day you were born,” Madison said. Another photo next to it was of Jack fast asleep on their father’s chest, Andy out cold beneath the sprawled out baby sleeping on top of him. It was always one of their mom’s favorites, along with the hospital photo.

“More,” Jack pointed once more, this time to two framed drawings on the wall above the headboard. Madison grinned.

“You like those? I made them.”

The first one was the family portrait she’d drawn all those years back. She remembered the day she made it like it was yesterday. Her daddy had loved it so much he decided to frame it and hang it up. Of course, once their family had grown, a new picture had to be made.

Next to it was another drawing. Madison’s art skills had improved since then. There was her mom and dad holding hands. There was her and Ella on either side. Their was their three-legged dog, Champion, who had joined the family just before Jack was born. Then there, in the middle of all of them, was Jack.

“We’ve got a pretty good family,” Madison whispered, smiling at her brother.

Jack mumbled something indistinguishable in his little voice and smiled. Madison knew he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented, shared and enjoyed this fic! <3


End file.
